


Happy Heatday

by proletaricat



Series: you belong to me [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Breeding Kink, Canon Compliant, Completely OOC Hanji, Creampie, Crying Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Knotting, Language Kink, Levi Glaring, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega Eren, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sensation Play, Snowballing, Somnophilia, True Mates, Unsafe Sex, hot wax, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proletaricat/pseuds/proletaricat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets knocked into a pond, begins to angrily disrobe, and his hot bod triggers Eren's heat. In public, of course. Different tags for different chapters. Applicable tags listed in chapter notes.</p><p>"Eren squirmed, licking at Levi’s neck, and the Captain’s hands slipped to the boy’s hips. He snapped his head up, looking around the courtyard. He saw Eren’s friends frozen to the side, Hanji watching with interest, and all the other cadets staring with rapt attention.</p><p>Levi gripped Eren harshly, pulling the boy along with him. “Get the fuck out of my way unless you want me to slam him down and fuck him into the ground in front of everyone. I’m sure he doesn’t want witnesses for his first fucking knot.”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirai_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirai_Phoenix/gifts).



> After a bit of reflection, I've edited this to age-up Eren so that he's an adult. Nothing really changes beyond my editing the ages inside the fic and the tags. If you notice somewhere where I've missed the edit & need to change something let me know. :) If the actual number re: age matters, Eren's 19 and Levi's like 27.
> 
> Dedicated to my bae Patricia. Happy Birthday, girl.

Courtyard. Cleaning. Training. Exercise. Courtyard. Cleaning. Training. Exercise. They hadn’t gone on a mission in weeks and there were only so many books to read (and a lot of people were illiterate; farm kids don’t need to know how to read), only so many games to play, only so many rooms to clean. Everyone was tetchy, snapping at each other, Levi most of all. Eren was pretty sure it was because they ran out of things to clean and that was Captain Levi’s only goddamn hobby. A cranky Levi meant hell for his special ops squad, and any other survey corps member he ran across. Got some dirt on your shoes? ‘Take that shit off you fucking disgusting, filthy _pig_ ’ was the most likely response. Sometimes you got lucky with a disgusted glare and a sharp ‘clean up after yourself you fucking idiot’.

Today, though, _today_ , a new mission was announced. Somehow, despite the fact that knowing death was likely inevitable, spirits soared. It was a strange contradiction, but Eren supposed that the ennui of repeated cleaning and exercise was just horrible enough that potential death was preferable. Eren had been feeling a bit more restless than usual, but he chalked it up to the same endless boredom the rest of the survey corps were feeling.

Anyway, new mission announcement, new arrival of provisions and gear, some improvements to be made and then training to be had. Everyone got dirtier than usual and Eren was absolutely positive that Captain Levi was finally looking forward to being able to snap at people but actually clean something up rather than repeatedly wipe the same spots, cleaning the same things, over and over again. Levi would yell at you to clean it, and then minutes later ask you what the hell you were doing because ‘you’ll wear down the fucking wood’.

Eren had attempted to tell Captain Levi how unfair he was being, the result of which Eren would still be feeling if he didn’t have his horrible yet terrific titan healing powers. Eren had received the closest to an apology he would get out of the grouchy Captain – a gruff “don’t make me do that again.”

Anyway. New and improved gear, new provisions, new training. They worked most of the morning away, putting everything in its proper spot, getting their new gear polished and ready to go. And of course they’d need to be trained, and who better than the cantankerous Captain Levi Ackerman (Eren wondered vaguely how he was French with a surname like that) and the unhinged Hanji Zoë. Armin had that nervous ‘please no’ smile on his face, Mikasa looked bored as ever, and Jean actually looked _worried_ , which was a pleasing sight to Eren. Perhaps it should have clued Eren in that he should be worried too. That irritating restlessness had worsened a bit, but he didn’t worry too much about it—the adrenaline of training always got him riled up. They were walked through their improved gear; it was mostly the same as before, with just a few changes that improved the air tank efficiency, some added safety precautions, and a reduction of trigger-delay.

The next step was actually using the gear, which Hanji took the lead on for most of the cadets, Levi taking his special ops squad a bit further into the trees to practice there. They practiced until the beginning of sunset, trudging back to the courtyard sweaty and exhausted, Captain Levi making a flippant remark about everyone’s disappointing lack of stamina. He got a few grumbles in response from his team and silenced them with a glare, making sure his sharp gaze lingered on Eren long enough to make the boy blush awkwardly. The roll of Captain Levi’s eyes as he turned back to face forward had the blush extending down Eren’s neck, but he could probably explain it away as being due to exertion.

The special ops squad came back to an empty courtyard, and the Captain led his cadets in the direction that Hanji went, meeting up with them. Hanji was grinning and turned to Levi, excited. “They’re doing so well, Levi!”

He looked away, boredom etched on his face. Hanji grinned, reaching out to ruffle Levi’s hair. Levi didn’t hesitate to pull a knife on them, lightning-quick, but Hanji managed to jump back quickly enough to not be sliced. “Don’t touch me,” Levi growled. Hanji laughed, making a dismissive gesture toward Levi, and turned to the special ops squad to ask them about their training. Eren was bored, restlessness making him shift around. Levi turned to snap at him to stand still. Eren saluted, Captain Levi shot him a glare, and everything was right in the world. Except the restlessness wouldn’t go away, and it was so _hot_ out. He wondered how Levi wasn’t hot. The Captain’s shirt was damp with sweat, and Eren supposed that maybe the Captain was so stoic that he wouldn’t display environmental discomfort.

Hanji’s cadets finished, they walked back to the HQ courtyard, walking past a small pond a few meters out from the courtyard. Retrospectively, Levi accepted that he should not have been walking so close to the edge with Hanji at his side. Retrospectively, Levi would have had his blade out quicker and cut the damn squad leader’s hand off. Retrospectively, Levi would have been more diligent in not getting practically _thrown_ into the pond by Hanji. They cackled as they ran away, most of the cadets running together to escape Captain Levi’s wrath. He pulled himself out of the pond, face _furious_ , stalking back to the courtyard where Hanji was. The cadets had yet to disperse, Eren standing a bit closer to Levi than he should have been. Of course, if he hadn’t been standing so close, he would have missed the opportunity to watch Captain Levi rip off his Survey Corps jacket and throw it violently at Hanji, knocking them backwards a few steps. And Eren would have missed Levi pulling his soaked shirt off just as viciously as he did his jacket.

And Eren would have missed the intense flare of heat that raced through his body, and the strange looks he got from his surrounding team mates, and Hanji’s look of delirious delight. Eren wasn’t even walking, yet he stumbled a bit, biting his lower lip as he tugged at his shirt. Why was he so _hot_? He was fidgety and unable to stand still, and Armin was giving Eren an alarmed look. Mikasa’s eyes widened and she tugged on Eren’s shirt, hissing a quiet, “Eren, we need to _leave!_ ”

Eren whined, shifting away. His skin was on fire, and his shirt was so irritating, he fumbled to pull it off. He heard the loud guffaw coming from Hanji’s direction but it didn’t register, Armin tugging at Eren’s shirt before the boy could get it off. “ _Eren_!” he said urgently. “We need to get somewhere safe!” His friend was a Beta, of course, so was unaffected by the pheromones pouring out Eren’s skin, and Eren was never sure what Mikasa was but she didn’t seem to have a difficult time controlling herself. He stumbled again as Armin grabbed his arm, rushing to pass by Captain Levi. Some of the Alphas sniffed, stalked a little closer, and Eren tugged at Armin’s arm, resisting the pull. “ _Armin_ ,” Eren whined. “I can’t, I’m so _hot_ , why am I—”

“You’re presenting, you idiot! You’re an Omega!”

Eren scrunched up his face, shaking his head. “No, gotta be Alpha,” he slurred, pulling at his shirt again.

“Really, Eren, you’re an Omega. You’re going into heat. We need to leave quickly before it sets in fully!”

Eren tried to protest again, saying there was no way he could be an Omega, but he felt the slick dripping down his thigh, and how could he deny his designation with that? He shuddered, stumbling along with Armin and Mikasa, tripping but not faceplanting as he passed Levi, and that _growl_ that echoed through the courtyard (who was that? Eren wanted to bend over and beg for their cock _right now_ ) made the fire surge. Hanji’s eyes widened, as did their grin, when Levi moved so quickly as to have seemingly teleported behind Eren, ripping Armin and Mikasa off Eren’s arm, tossing them to the side.

“Aww, Levi, not so rough!” Hanji called.

Eren turned as quickly as he could, stumbling into Levi’s body. He wrapped his arms around the Captain clumsily, burying his face in the older man’s neck and _fuck_ , that _smell_ , Eren let out a low whine and pressed as much of his body against Levi as he could.

“Shit, fucking hell, why me?” Levi growled, clenching his jaw. He tightened his grip on Eren, nails biting into the boy’s sides. “Why _you_. You’re still a fucking teenager, goddamnit!”

Eren squirmed, licking at Levi’s neck, and the Captain’s hands slipped to the boy’s hips. "Barely," Eren whined, pressing himself tight to Levi's side. Levi snapped his head up, looking around the courtyard. He saw Eren’s friends frozen to the side, Hanji watching with interest, and all the other cadets staring with rapt attention.

Levi gripped Eren harshly, pulling the boy along with him. “Get the fuck out of my way unless you want me to slam him down and fuck him into the ground in front of everyone. I’m sure he doesn’t want witnesses for his first fucking knot.”

“And the love bite, don’t forget that! How romantic, true mates, and for our little Levi, too!” Hanji called, excited grin melted into something a bit more maniacal. “And I want to run tests, see if the mating bite fades just like the other injuries!”

“I’m going to fucking murder you, dismember you, and scatter your remains for calling me little,” Levi yelled, just as he started up the steps to his quarters.

Eren was panting at this point, nuzzling Levi and hindering the ascent to Levi’s quarters quite a bit. “Wouldn’t mind you fucking me in front of them,” the boy gasped, nipping at Levi’s neck. It took all the man had not to take Eren’s virginity on the damn stairs. “Mmm, Captain,” Eren squirmed, panting in Levi’s ear. “W-wanna show them I’m yours, _please_ , could let them see,” the boy keened.

“Like hell I’m going to let anyone but me see that tight ass,” Levi snarled, finally pushing the door to his room open and all but tossing Eren inside. He slammed the door shut, locking it and tossing the key to the side. He grabbed Eren, tugging him to the bed and lifting him, throwing the boy onto it. “Fucking strip,” he ordered, pulling at the rest of his clothes. Where did his jacket and shirt go? Oh well, Levi didn’t care, and they were both naked in record time. Eren moaned, arching his back, spreading his legs and slid his hands down to his erection. Levi could barely contain himself as he climbed up onto the bed, kneeling above the boy.

“Please, Alpha,” Eren panted, and Levi closed his eyes as a shiver of electric want arced down his spine.

“Yeah,” Levi gasped, pressing his body against Eren’s. “Tell me what you want,” Levi shuddered again as he rocked his hips against the boy’s. Eren let out a loud whine, arching his body.

“F-fuck me, Alpha, need your cock, _please_ , please Captai—”

“Levi, whore,” the Captain corrected. “Call my fucking name when we’re alone.”

Eren nodded vehemently, clutching at the man crouched above him. “Please, Levi, please, give me your dick, need it so bad, want it inside,” he groaned. Levi leaned down to bite at Eren’s shoulder. Not enough to break skin, but hard enough that Eren tossed his head back and tightened his grip on Levi’s waist as he cried out.

“You want me to fill you up, Eren?” Levi growled. Eren’s response was a frantic nod and a stuttered rock of his hips.

“Yeah, yeah,” the boy gasped. “Need you to—to fill me up, please, oh god, need your knot Levi,” Eren’s guttural groan had Levi rearing back, twisting Eren around to lay on his front. Eren whimpered and arched his back, spreading his legs and angling his body so he was ass up, face down, arching like a proper Omega.

Levi hissed, pressing his cock against Eren. The boy’s trembling had his hands twitching against Eren’s hips, grinding against him. “Good boy,” Levi panted. “Such a good Omega for me, you want my cock Eren? Want me to fill you up?”

“Yes, please, _Alpha_. Levi, please, need—need you to cum in me, breed me, please, can’t wait!” he wailed. Levi just barely caught himself before he could slam into the boy roughly. He had to remind himself it was Eren’s first time as he slipped a finger into him.

“God, you’re so fucking wet for me, so tight, can’t wait to split your ass apart and make you mine.”

Eren’s groan was obscene. “Only yours, Alpha,” he panted. “I’ve been a good boy, I promise,” Eren whined. “Tight for you, never h–had anyone else!”

“I know, baby,” Levi purred, leaning down to nip at Eren’s ear. He startled himself with the pet name; since when did he fucking call people ‘baby’? He couldn’t be fucked to care, pushing a second finger into Eren and enjoying the slick, lewd noises penetrating the quiet. “Such a good boy for me, so tight and wet, so hot for me inside.”

Levi’s breath hitched as Eren rocked back, hand reaching behind to try to pull the man closer. “Hurry, Levi, can’t wait anymore, ‘m so empty, need you to fill me up!”

The man debated between pulling back and eating the boy out, tasting that slick that he was sure tasted fucking delicious, but his cock throbbed as Eren stretched, letting out a quiet mewl. He lined himself up, sliding into the boy much more speedily than he would have if his brain wasn’t clouded by Eren’s heat pheromones. The boy didn’t seem to mind the rough penetration, choking out a bitten-back cry of pleasure. He had his face buried in the pillow, inexpertly rocking back against Levi.

The Captain tugged at Eren’s shoulder gently. “Come on,” he breathed, snapping his hips sharply to get the Omega’s attention. “Let me hear those pretty noises, baby. Tell me how good you feel, Eren.”

Eren trembled, hips clumsily trying to meet his Captain’s thrusts. Levi held onto Eren’s waist, helping the boy find the rhythm, and though the Omega still bit back some of his sounds in apparent embarrassment, the little mewls of pleasure weren’t muffled.

“Talk to me,” Levi commanded, thrusts slowing.

“No!” Eren cried out, trying to make Levi speed up. “I need-don’t stop, please, Levi, you feel so good, fuck me, need it hard, please please _please_ ,”

Levi leaned down and kissed the back of Eren’s neck, tongue swiping a line down it. His pace sped up, cock plunging deeper with each thrust. Eren was rocked forward, barely stopping himself from faceplanting into the bed again. “You’re such a sexy boy, my perfect little Omega, want to please your Alpha, yeah? Want me to fill you up? Breed you good, keep you full of my cum?” Levi’s breath against Eren’s ear saw him seeing stars. He nodded quickly, squirming.

“Y-yeah, please, Levi, want your knot, need y—AH!” Eren _screamed_ as Levi found his prostate, pressing Eren flat on the bed. Levi spread his legs, molding himself against his Omega’s body, grinding his dick deep against that prostate, enjoying the slick dripping down his balls.

Eren’s words gave way to whimpers and gasps, keening every time Levi paused his grinding to pull his hips back, snapping them back against Eren’s ass and pushing his dick deep. The combination of the _feel_ of Eren’s slick practically pouring out and the wet squelching noises the sound of fucking the boy rough was nearly enough to bring the man to climax. He was close, feeling his knot swelling up, and he knew Eren was feeling it too as he let out a choking noise, pressing back desperately against Levi.

“Please, need your knot, so big, can feel it Levi, need it so bad, want it in me, opening me up, _fuck_ ,” Eren cried, shoving his hips back and biting the pillow as he reached orgasm. His cock pulsed, seed spilling out onto the bedspread, muscles twitching and clenching around Levi’s dick. Levi groaned low, knot slipping in and out of Eren’s wet hole with increasing resistance until he had to force it in, grinding it against Eren’s prostate. Eren’s muscles contracted with a second orgasm, and the boy hoped his whole heat felt this good, because he was dying. Levi’s final brutal thrust into Eren had him climaxing so hard he couldn’t see, and he was vaguely aware of his violent bite into the boy’s neck. Somehow, instinctually, Levi managed to avoid the carotid artery and the vicious bite was blessedly shallow. But that feeling of euphoria washed over him, and Eren felt it too, gasping at Levi’s second climax and more cum filling him up, the claiming bite locking them together as life-mates. Levi collapsed against Eren, panting into his neck, obeying Eren’s squirms for him to move and pulling them both on their sides. As their breathing returned to normal, both Eren and Levi enjoyed that post-coital bliss and the soothing feeling blanketing them after completing the bond. Levi couldn’t see it, but he knew by the way Eren shuffled back and pressed against his chest, pulling Levi’s arm around him, that his Omega was smiling.

Lazily, the Captain reached up and traced his fingertips over the bite. As the minutes ticked by it was obvious that the deep mating bite was resistant against Eren’s titan healing powers, and a surge of smug joy washed over Levi. His Omega laughed quietly, nipping at his Captain’s fingers teasingly. Levi moved his hand to pet Eren’s thigh, kissing the back of his neck again. The uneasy feeling he felt through their bond put Levi on edge. “What’s wrong?” he grunted, still exhausted from the come-down of amazing heat sex.

“It’s just… I mean, you probably—I’m probably not what you, ah… hoped for when you wanted a mate,” Eren said quietly. “I’m… I’m sorry that um, I can’t—”

“Eren,” Levi sighed, reaching up to slide his fingers through the boy’s hair. “You’re a goddamn brat. You’re obnoxious, loud, boisterous, have too much goddamn energy,” the pang of hurt he felt coming from Eren made Levi momentarily guilty, “but you’re also fucking perfect for me,” he mumbled slowly. “I’m unpleasant and old and have ridiculous compulsions to clean, irrational aversion to mess and dirt, and incapable of voicing my emotions. You’re goddamn beautiful, you little shit,” Levi whispered, kissing Eren’s shoulder gently. “All that stupid young bullshit—the obnoxiousness or whatever—it’s part of why I like you so much. So shut the hell up, I’ve been in love with you for months.”

The last part was said quietly, but he was sure Eren heard it because he could practically _see_ the glow of joy coming from his Omega. The boy grabbed Levi’s arms and wrapped them around him tightly, and Levi made sure to hug the boy that much harder, hoping Eren could feel the emotions he couldn’t voice because he was emotionally stunted and traumatized from all the bullshit he’d had to see as Humanity’s Strongest.

“I love you too,” Eren whispered. “You’re—I don’t mind the cleaning. I think it’s… it’s kind of cute, the way you—”

“Did you just fucking call me _cute_ , Jaeger?”

Eren grinned. “When you do that—I like that. And I like making you happy, so I like cleaning, and it’s okay if you get anxious. All you need to do is ask me okay? And I’ll help. I want to help. I want to make you happy.”

Levi felt a smile on his face, a little alarmed at how quickly Eren had been able to worm his way into Levi’s heart, even before presenting. He wondered momentarily if that made him a pedophile, and he decided it didn’t because age of consent was like 16 or some shit, not like Levi paid attention or even cared about the legality. “You make me happy just being you, brat,” he pulled back, feeling his knot had gone down enough to pull out of the boy. Eren quickly twisted around so he could curl against Levi’s chest, allowing the Captain to slide his fingers through his Omega’s hair languidly.

After a few moments of silence, Eren couldn’t help himself from speaking up again. “You put that bite pretty high up on my neck…”

Levi raised an eyebrow, looking down at Eren. The boy tilted his head back, and the older man was momentarily stunned by those lovely aquamarine eyes. “That’s because you’re fucking _mine_ ,” he growled. “And I want everyone to know it, because I’m a possessive bastard and want to show off my pretty little Omega.”

Eren gave Levi a sunny grin. “Can’t wait to show it off, I’ve got the strongest Alpha in the world.”

Levi shook his head amusedly, kissing the top of Eren’s head. “Go the fuck to bed, I’m tired and need my energy so I can make you forget your own name in the morning.”

Eren yawned, nodded, stretched, and fell into a deep sleep, Levi following soon after. It had been a long time since the man had slept so well.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Eren's heat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So each chapter is going to contain different kinks, and I'll list them at the beginning in notes. Like I'm doing here. So if you don't like the kinks you can just skip.
> 
> This chapter contains: language kink, potentially horrible French, daddy kink, biting, dirty talk, unsafe sex, really stupid humor. 
> 
> Mouseover the French text in the fic for the translation.
> 
> I only proofread like half of this. Let me know if there are any stupid typos please. 
> 
> I'm like 78.6% the French is mostly correct, but if you speak French and it's super fucked up let me know so I can fix it~

The fact that the mating bite was still on Eren when they woke up made Levi ridiculously pleased. Smug, even. The weirdo bond emotional telepathy thing, and Levi wasn’t 100% sure if he was okay with it yet, was making him feel this strange pain in his heart. Not a bad pain, just… Levi felt more emotional than he was comfortable. Maybe describing it as a pain was not the right word? More like a… tightness. He could _feel_ Eren wake up, coming to consciousness slowly. The boy snuggled closer to Levi and turned around to face him. Eren’s stupid _smile_ made the tightness… tighter. Or whatever.

“Eren,” Levi said, voice still gruff with sleepiness.

“Mmm?” the boy stretched, giving him a stupid seductive smile.

“My… does your chest feel tight too?” Levi felt kind of like an idiot for asking. No. Not kind of. He felt like a complete idiot. He wanted to take the words back. Fuck.

Eren gave him a puzzled look. “Maybe you’re having a heart attack,” he said with a shrug, yawning and rolling onto his back. “Pretty sure you’re old enough by now.”

“You… I’m potentially having a heart attack and you’re just going to lay there and—”

Eren turned his head to look at Levi, and that smoldering gaze just… Levi was pretty sure it was a heart attack, because his heart skipped a beat, and then sped up, and Eren was licking his lips, and Levi thought to himself that this was such a lame way to go. Not even eaten by a Titan. Just… a heart attack from being overwhelmed by emotions.

“Levi,” Eren said breathily, biting his lip and arching his back. “It feels—there’s another—oh god,” he closed his eyes, feeling the wave of heat crash over him. He had sort of hoped it was over when he woke up feeling lazy and refreshed, but clearly not. He had experienced a whole day of this already, how much longer was this going to last? And how long had they been asleep?

Levi wasted no time in climbing on top of the boy, nipping at his ear and licking his way down Eren’s neck. He could _smell_ the slick, and he was sure he’d never smelled something that good before. Fuck. “Eren,” he growled, biting down a little harder on his mate’s collarbone. “I’m going to fuck you into the mattress and knot you so hard you won’t be able to move for hours. So if you need to—”

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren gasped. “I want— _please_. Can’t wait!” he squirmed, reaching up with one hand to stroke Levi’s hair, the other sliding down his own body to grasp his already-leaking erection. He whined as Levi slapped his hand away.

“That’s _mine_ , Eren,” he growled, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the boy’s neck.

“Nnn, no, pretty sure it’s mine,” Eren said with a lazy smile, rocking his hips up against Levi’s. “This too,” he purred, hand sliding over Levi’s erection. He was a little shocked at how quickly Levi had gathered his hands, pinned them above his head, and bit his neck hard.

“You don’t get to fucking touch. These are mine,” he tightened his grip on Eren’s wrists. “This is mine,” he pressed a kiss to Eren’s lips. “This is mine,” he transferred his hold on Eren’s wrists to one hand, sliding the other one down Eren’s chest. “ _This_ is mine,” he gripped Eren’s erection, sliding his hand up and down. The boy whimpered, arching his back.

“ _Levi, please_ ,” he gasped.

“And _this_ ,” Levi grabbed Eren’s ass, fingers brushing against the slick leaking out of him. “ _This_ is fucking mine.”

Eren nodded rapidly, squirming underneath his Captain. “Yes, yours, everything is yours!”

“ _J'vais te baiser si fort que tu vas en pleurer_ ,” Levi purred, nipping at the omega’s ear. “ _T’es si mignon, mon cher. Tes yeux sont comme l’océan, il sont si beaux qu'ils me coupent le soufflé._ ”

“I have no idea what you just said,” Eren groaned, “but it’s so fucking _hot_.”

Levi smirked, licking at the bite mark he’d left on Eren’s throat the night before. “ _Vraiment? Tu penses? J’aime beaucoup aussi. Ton cul est si gros comme un éléphant_ …” Levi made a face, shifting above his mate. “I’m embarrassed by that last statement,” he muttered under his breath. Eren made a sound as if to question, and the man above him covered the boy’s lips with his own to shut him up. He rocked his hips against his mate, hands tightening on Eren’s wrists. “Fuck, your smell makes me dizzy,” he grunted, nipping at the brunet’s ear, then neck, then collarbone, then shoulder, soothing each bite with a lick and an uncharacteristically gentle kiss. Eren whimpered, arching his back.

“P-please, Captain, it _hurts_ , I need—your cock, I need it in me, oh fuck,” the boy gasped, another wave of unbearable heat crashing over him. Levi slid his fingers through the slick, sliding one inside him deep.

“I want to fucking taste you,” he grunted. “But I think I need to fuck you hard first, make you cum with me inside you, desperate for my tongue,” Levi shuddered at the want he felt coursing through his veins and the echo of it from the strange telepathic bond.

“Nnn, _please_ , yes, please,” he spread his legs wide, grinding up against Levi. “Fuck me, want you to fill me up,” he felt like he would go crazy if his alpha didn’t push inside him _right now_. “Need it so much!”

Levi slid another finger inside his mate and Eren shook his head in protest. “Don’t n-need that, please, just fuck me, so wet for you, daddy!”

The man paused, raising an eyebrow, and the second-hand embarrassment he felt made _him_ blush. “…daddy?” Why did that turn him on so fucking much? He felt a little ashamed himself; he _was_ old enough to be Eren’s father, but _fuck_ that made him hard.

Eren whined, shying away from the man. “S-sorry, ig… ignore that, I… sorry,” he gasped, turning his head away. Levi licked his lips, unsure for a moment how to proceed.

“Fuck it,” he muttered, biting at Eren’s lips. He slid his cock against the boy’s entrance, eyes closing tight. He felt a little awkward as he continued, licking the shell of Eren’s ear. “Yeah, you want daddy to fuck you?” he purred. The keening moan he heard from Eren and the stutter of the boy’s hips made it worth it. “You want daddy to fill you up? Fuck you hard?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Eren cried. “Please… I…” the slick pouring out of Eren chased the shame away and he thrust into the boy hard.

“You’re so tight for me, baby boy, aren’t you?” the Captain moaned. “So fucking wet, such a good boy.”

“Wet—wet for you, daddy, yeah, need you inside, need daddy’s cock,” Eren was breathless, eyes closed tight as he arched his back, trying to get more of Levi inside of him. The man slipped in and out of Eren easily, the slick easing the thrusts considerably, and he started a rough pace. Each grind of his hips left the boy whimpering or crying out, and Levi slid out quickly, pulling Eren up in a show of strength and turning him around, pinning him to the bed stomach-down.

“You’re gonna take daddy’s cock like a good boy, aren’t you, Eren? Such a good boy for me,” the _smell_ , the _heat_ he could feel pouring off Eren was making him feel like he was burning up, and he pounded hard into him. His thighs felt it as he rammed into his subordinate almost violently. His mate nodded vigorously, breath stuttering, exhales coming sharp and erratic. Each deep thrust of Levi’s dick had him grunting against the bed, biting down on the pillow underneath him as Levi started kissing and biting down his spine. The man’s fingernails tattooed little red crescents into the skin of Eren’s wrists, the sharpness of the pain bringing the omega closer to orgasm.

“N-need daddy’s cum, please, fill me up, fill your baby boy up,” he whimpered, voice getting away from him. He wasn’t sure what he was saying anymore, head spinning as Levi shifted and started thrusting directly into his prostate. “ _Please_!” he screamed, eyes closing tight. “Please, please, please daddy, need it so bad, please, _fuck_ , cum in me,”

“Gonna breed you like the bitch you are,” Levi growled, feeling his knot swell up again. “Fucking breed daddy’s little slut, knock you up, wreck that tight asshole,” he bit down on the mating mark he had left last night, opening the wound up again, leaving Eren a drooling mess. The sharp pain contrasted with the pleasure, making it crisper, more vivid, and the boy trembled as he came _hard_. The clenching around his dick made Levi’s knot swell larger, catching inside his mate as he thrust deep one last time, hips jerking erratically as he came inside. “Fuck yeah, take daddy’s cum,” Levi gasped, eyes rolling back, sucking at Eren’s neck. The boy shuddered through the last few thrusts of his alpha’s orgasm, murmuring contentedly underneath him. Levi just barely caught himself before collapsing on top of his mate, wrapping an arm around him and twisting them to the side.

“’m dirty,” Eren mumbled, yawning. Levi smirked, pressing his face against the boy’s neck.

“Yeah you are,” he purred, earning a groan of distaste from the brunet. Levi nipped at Eren’s spine, pressing a kiss to it right after. “We can wash up after the knot’s gone down,” he said quietly, hands petting down his mate’s side. Eren squirmed, pressing back against Levi, whimpering at the press of the man’s hard knot against his prostate. He rocked back against it again, licking his lips.

“ _Levi,_ ” he whined. Levi nodded, pressing his forehead against the nape of the omega’s neck, gripping his hips and grinding against his ass. He wondered absently if it was the heat making Eren so horny or if it was partially the fact that he was a teenager.

“Fuck, you’re so much younger than me,” the man moaned, nipping Eren’s ear. “This is so fucking wrong,” he grunted.

Eren just smirked, pressing his face against the mattress and giving a sharp rock back, pulling a loud gasp out of his alpha. “Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” he purred. One… two… three more hard grinds back and Eren was falling over the precipice once again, climaxing hard and pulling Levi with him.

“ _Fuck!_ ” the man yelled, fingers tightening on Eren’s hips so hard he was sure there would be bruises. Maybe. For a few minutes. Fucking titan healing powers, Levi wanted to mark Eren up so thoroughly just one glance and one sniff would tell everyone who he belonged to. “Gonna make you wear my clothes for a month,” he growled, still panting from the exertion of a second orgasm.

Eren let out a quiet moan, shaking his head. “Won’t fit. You’re too—” Eren yawned again, stretching in the bed. “Too small.”

“You’re going to regret that, fucking brat,” he grumped. Eren just smiled, laughing quietly.

“Your dick’s big enough, though. Surprisingly.”

“I’m going to fucking kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mangotangerine.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can mouseover the French in the fic for translation, or here's what it's supposed to be:
> 
> 1) J'vais te baiser si fort que tu vas en pleurer.  
> \- I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll cry.  
> 2) T’es si mignon, mon cher. Tes yeux sont comme l’océan, il sont si beaux qu'ils me coupent le soufflé.  
> \- You're so cute, my sweet. Your eyes are like the ocean, so beautiful they take my breath away.  
> 3) Vraiment? Tu penses? J’aime beaucoup aussi. Ton cul est si gros comme un éléphant…  
> \- Really? You think? I love it too. Your ass is like an elephant, so big.


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three of Eren's heat - a pleasant awakening, teasing, and dirty, kinky, filthy sex. 5,000 words of pure unadulterated porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink list: somnophilia, felching, snowballing, overstimulation, nipple play.
> 
> Check endnotes for trigger warnings this chapter if you've got triggers. Nothing serious, but want to give people a heads-up. Skip down 4 paragraphs to avoid the somnophilia if you're not into it.
> 
> Thanks to nice commenters for fixing my fucking horrible French last chapter. ;) Should’ve just made Levi inexplicably Chinese, man. 毕竟Levi是最帅的~Eren也很帅啊~
> 
> I actually proof-read this one, but it was at 3am so there are probably some issues. Let me know if you spot continuity errors or mixing up Eren and Levi's names or point out confusing things. :)

Levi woke in stages. It wasn’t sunlight streaming through the window, or birds chirping, that woke him up. It was the new wave of heat he felt rolling off of Eren and sending tingles up his body. He shifted close, kissing his mate’s shoulder blades, wrapping an arm around him tightly. Eren murmured in his sleep, subconsciously snuggling back against Levi. He was conflicted between waking Eren up for round… er, well, it was day three, and the sex had been near constant, so… maybe round seven or something. Or eight. Either way, he wasn’t sure if he should wake the boy up or continue to let him sleep. Eren shifted again against Levi, inadvertently grinding back against his lover. Levi’s breath hitched and his grip tightened on the omega’s hip. He pressed forward against Eren’s ass, biting the back of the boy’s neck gently. The brunet’s slick made the slide of Levi’s cock against him easier, slipping in between his cheeks and pressing against his entrance teasingly. Was this okay? Would Eren be mad? The pheromones and Eren’s scent were making him a little crazy. His head felt foggy and he couldn’t think clearly, but from what he knew about Eren, and how damn horny he always was—he gasped as Eren let out a little sleepy groan, pressing back against Levi’s dick before rolling over to his stomach.

Levi paused, waiting a moment or two to see if his lover was awake. “Eren?” he asked quietly. No response. He licked his lips nervously, eyeing his mate’s body. He knew what he _wanted_ , but trying to judge what Eren’s response would be was difficult. He sighed, resolving not to take advantage of the boy’s sleeping body. Then Eren shifted again, and that was a _clear_ moan of Levi’s name, and the boy was grinding down into the mattress. How was he still _asleep_? Levi poked Eren experimentally. No reaction. So he shrugged, swung his leg over the boy’s body, and straddled him. He made a note to drill Eren more on sleeping less deeply. He’d be dead by now if it was an enemy sneaking up on him. Levi shook his head, pushing those thoughts away, and slid a finger into his mate gently. So _wet_. He started stretching his lover, stopping periodically to check Eren’s sleep status. Still asleep. He had stopped moving and making noise, but the breathing was still slow. He must’ve entered deep wave sleep or whatever they call it.

When he was up to four fingers sliding in and out of his boy easily, more slick leaking out to aid the way, Levi figured he was ready. He knelt up, biting his lower lip to keep sounds in, and guided his cock to Eren’s entrance. He pressed in slowly, unable to stop a little gasp from escaping as he breached the muscles. Centimeter by centimeter, Levi stopping occasionally to let the boy adjust inside, after a few minutes he had managed to seat himself fully inside his mate. “ _Fuck_ ,” Levi hissed, head hanging as he struggled to hold himself up and not start thrusting hard and fast like he wanted to. Another thirty seconds, Levi counted it down this time, and he started sliding his cock out again, _slowly_. He paused again when just the head of his dick was inside Eren, starting up a lazy rhythm. Every time he bottomed out he held it, grinding against the boy’s ass, hips moving in a circle, before slowly pulling back again. If Eren was awake right now Levi was sure he’d be on his back with Eren pinning his wrists above his head and riding him—Levi should have known better than to fantasize about Eren taking control in bed, because his languorous pace was interrupted with a sharp thrust into his mate. How was Eren still fucking asleep after that?

Levi shifted a little, pulling out to rearrange Eren’s limbs, propping up his hips just a bit so the boy wasn’t flat against the bed. He guided his cock back inside, hand sliding around to Eren’s front to—yes, his mate was hard and _leaking_. He leaned over the boy and began kissing between his shoulders, starting his pace up again, a little faster than before. Still probably _agonizingly_ slowly, but Levi was challenging himself to hold out as long as he could. His slow thrusts were punctuated with a rough, quick jolt at the end, pushing him the last few centimeters inside. A circling grind, then a slow slide back out. He could feel the sweat rolling down his back, dripping off his forehead onto Eren, the exertion of holding back getting to him. He shuddered as he felt Eren’s cock jump in his hand when he lost control for a moment and gave a particularly rough thrust into his mate. He wasn’t sure if it was just the slow pace or if it was the taboo nature of sex with Eren while he was asleep, but Levi was so fucking turned on. He bit down on the knob of his mate’s spine, sliding his fingers up and down the boy’s shaft in time with his thrusts. Eren shifted underneath him, letting out a small breathy groan, still asleep but in the process of waking up, and Levi lost control. His hips jerked and he slammed his cock into his mate, gasping at the feel. He felt Eren twitch, still not awake, and he began to drive into the boy, rough, hard, _deep_. He couldn’t bring himself to pull nearly all the way out anymore, the thrusts shorter but more powerful, his growing knot adding more resistance to the drag, and he mouthed at the nape of Eren’s neck as he continued up the pace. He heard a sharp gasp from the boy, noticed him clenching his fists in the sheets, _finally_ awake, and the quiet moan of his name had him jerking his cock back, knot slipping out of the boy’s ass but cock still inside. The disappointed whimper and the whispered ‘ _please_ , Levi’ hurtled him over the edge he wasn’t even aware he was near. He bit his lip, pressed his forehead against the small of his mate’s back as he just barely held back from thrusting all the way in and knotting the boy. Still, he came inside, filling Eren up just the same with his cum. He panted, hips twitching in the aftershocks of his orgasm, not pulling out yet.

“Levi,” Eren murmured. “Why didn’t you—wish you had knotted me,” he said quietly, irritated.

“You’re not mad that I… while you were asleep?”

Eren twisted as much as he could to give Levi a scandalized look. “I’ve been waiting for your cock for _months_ , Captain, waking up to it inside me was fucking _hot_.”

Levi nodded, moving carefully so he could sit up while still remaining inside. Eren shifted and Levi pressed him back into the mattress, resulting in a confused frown from the boy. “Why…?”

“I want to try something,” Levi said with a smirk. He moved his hand down to Eren’s entrance, sliding fingers inside as he pulled his cock out, keeping his cum inside.

“Levi?”

“You want to taste it, right?” the man purred, fingers giving lazy, shallow thrusts. Eren shuddered at the stimulation, still hard, having not reached his orgasm yet.

“Yeah, but—how? I’m not _that_ flexible,” he murmured. Levi sighed, patting Eren on the head.

“So cute, but so dumb,” he muttered, earning an indignant squawk. Levi shifted to kiss the small of Eren’s back, continuing the lazy thrust of his fingers while trailing the open-mouthed kisses further down his mate’s body.

“Levi?”

“Shhh, _mon coeur_.” His tongue met his fingers, replacing them and pressing inside of Eren. The boy’s hips jerked and he let out a surprised cry. Levi smirked as best he could with his tongue inside his mate’s ass, drawing his own cum out of Eren and into his mouth. Eren shuddered once he realized what was going on and closed his eyes tight.

“Levi, oh fuck, so—so hot, want to taste,” he whimpered, pressing his face against the pillow. He pushed his ass back against Levi’s face, and the Captain responded with a sharp smack to his thigh. He hadn’t expected the pleased mewl that came in response to the rough treatment, but Levi filed that information for future reference. He pulled back once he had drawn enough into his mouth, fingers taking the place of his tongue again, and pulled Eren’s arm gently to twist his torso. He pressed his lips to Eren’s, fingers continuing their gentle ministrations inside his lover’s ass. The boy opened his mouth with a moan, twisting his torso to a more comfortable position as Levi’s tongue transferred the cum into his mate’s mouth.

Eren pressed his tongue against the alpha’s, enjoying the combination of bitter taste of the semen, the slight sweetness of his own slick, and the unique taste of Levi’s mouth. He felt like he could come just from this, swirling his tongue around his mate’s. Without breaking the kiss, Levi pulled his fingers out and made a totally suave and not clumsy at all maneuver to roll Eren onto his back, straddling his front instead, so that his mate didn’t have to break his back twisting to swap cum. The omega shuddered at the show of strength, and _fuck_ , he had never imagined doing something this dirty. He couldn’t help the small amount of saliva and cum that escaped their mouths, sliding down his cheek. Levi pressed all of the semen into Eren’s mouth, abandoning the kiss for a moment to swipe the escaped fluid up with his tongue, transferring it back to Eren’s mouth and resuming the filthy open-mouthed… whatever you call it. The omega could only breathe through his nose for so long. He pulled the cum-saliva-slick combination into his mouth with his tongue one last time, swallowing it down, Levi emitting a shuddering moan at the action. He pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their mouths for a moment before Eren licked it off of Levi’s lips with a wink.

“I’m going to die from sex,” the man moaned.

“Tastes good,” Eren purred, ignoring Levi’s faux-complaint. “I’m still hard, and leaking, Levi,” he whined, smug smirk on his face. He knew what his little mewls and moans did to the man. Levi’s erection had returned with a vengeance and he grinded it against his mate.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll fuck that smug smirk right off your hot little twink face.”

Eren swirled his tongue in the spot just underneath and slightly behind Levi’s ear, groaning at the words and the thrust against his body that punctuated it. “Knot me this time, _please_.”

“Yes, princess,” Levi said, pulling back to crouch on his hands and knees. “Now… what do I do to you next?”

Eren squirmed underneath the man, twisting his fingers in the sheets. “Just hurry, it hurts, Levi, need you so bad!” The waves of heat really _did_ hurt. He wanted something inside him _now_.

Levi ignored the pleas of his poor, neglected omega as he considered his options. He smirked wickedly as an idea came to him and Eren gave him a look that conveyed the boy’s concern for his own safety. He rolled off the bed, heading to the closet for something, ignoring his own erection and the indignant shout. “Levi!” Eren yelled, looking positively _murderous_. The alpha ignored the boy. Eren groaned, flopping back on the bed. “Fine, asshole. I’ll take care of myself… myself.”

Levi twisted to look at the boy, narrowing his eyes and fixing Eren with a threatening stare. “Do. not. touch,” he growled. Eren rolled his eyes and ignored Levi’s orders, pressing his hand against his erection and moaning at the pressure. He closed his eyes as he started up languidly fisting his cock.

The alpha sighed and rummaged around in the closet for whatever the fuck he was looking for, and clearly found it, because he climbed back onto the bed, batting Eren’s hands away and climbing on him. Eren opened his eyes to glare at Levi, positively _pouting_. “Fuck you’re cute,” Levi muttered, dropping a piece of fabric on the bed beside him and gathering up the boy’s wrists. Eren gave him a nervous look.

“I don’t like this,” he said warily.

Levi shrugged. “Too fucking bad,” he responded as he took the fabric he had dropped, which Eren recognized as one of Levi’s cravats, and wound it around the boy’s wrists. He tied it into a neat little knot, fixing the knot (and thus Eren’s wrists) to the headboard of the bed. The omega squirmed against the restraints, pulling at them.

“Levi, I don’t—I’m not…”

The man leaned over, kissing his mate gently, one hand sliding up and down the boy’s chest soothingly. “This is going to be fun, I promise. It’ll make you feel good, you’re going to come so hard you pass out, and then I’m going to fuck you hard and fill you up, okay? If you really don’t want to do this, we don’t have to, but I’d like to try this,” he said, kissing Eren’s cheek. Eren took in a shaky breath, nodding.

“But if I want to stop…”

“Then you say stop, and we stop right away. I’ll untie you and we can do whatever you want after that. Okay?”

Eren waited a beat before nodding again, giving Levi a shaky smile. “Okay. You promise you’ll stop if I say so…?” he still looked concerned. The man frowned, petting a hand through Eren’s hair, before reaching up to begin untying the knots.

“We don’t have to—”

“No!” Eren yelled, shaking his head. “Don’t untie—I, sorry, it’s just… I want to. Just… nervous,” he said with a small smile. Levi rolled his eyes again.

“Then shut the fuck up and trust me. You can trust me on the battlefield not to get your ass killed, but you really think I’m going to hurt my _mate_? Have some damn faith, brat.” Levi’s tender tone took a lot of the bite out of his comment, but it was still _Levi_ enough to make Eren laugh. The boy nodded, smiling up at the man.

“I like when you say that.”

Levi gave Eren a confused look. “What?”

The brunet just smiled, shaking his head. “When you say the word _mate_.”

Levi was silent for a few beats before he rolled his eyes, running his hands down Eren’s chest. “Sap,” he muttered. He looked up at Eren, shifting. “I’m going to touch you, brat. I’m not going to let you come, and I’m not going to touch your dick, but I’m going to make you feel _very_ good,” Levi paused for a moment, thinking. “I think we should establish a safe word.”

“Huh?”

“A word you say, and then everything stops immediately.”

“Why not just say no…?”

“Do you like being tickled?”

Eren gave Levi an even more confused look. “I… guess, yeah? It makes me laugh.”

“So when someone tickles you, do you say ‘yeah, this is super fun, keep going’?”

“No, I… laugh and ask them to stop, but I don’t really want—oh.” Eren got what Levi was trying to say and he nodded. “Um… so, I just pick any word?”

“One that you’re not likely to yell out during sex,” Levi said, pressing small kisses down Eren’s neck and over his collarbones. The boy squirmed underneath him, turning his head to the side to give Levi more room to kiss.

“Titan, then, I guess.”

Levi nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to Eren’s lips. “If you say titan, I stop immediately. What I’m going to do might be… overwhelming, but in the end it will feel good, okay?”

Eren smiled up at the alpha trustingly. “Yeah, okay,” he said. Levi was more than a little excited to take advantage of the extra-sensitivity of an omega in heat. The man resumed pressing kisses on Eren’s body, moving to his chest.

“Poor little boy, must be difficult being in heat, desperate to mate, hm?” Levi sucked a mark into the skin just underneath Eren’s collarbone, and the brunet gasped.

“Y-yeah,” he answered, not even sure if it was a question he was meant to answer.

“How’ve you held up so well with all this talking?” Levi slid his hands up Eren’s thighs, thumbs pressing into the dip inside the boy’s hipbones, swirling a tongue around one of his nipples. Eren whined, shifting underneath.

“Just ‘cuz I’m—” he threw his head back with a gasp as Levi bit one of the nipples. “Just cuz I’m an omega doesn’t mean I can’t—can’t control myself,” he moaned, enjoying the juxtaposition of the stinging bites to the nub followed up with soothing swipes of tongue. Levi swirled the pad of his middle finger around the one that was so-far unattended, pressing his tongue flat against the one he had in his mouth.

“Such a good boy,” Levi murmured against Eren’s skin, licking a trail to the other nipple and working the abandoned one with his fingers. He ran his tongue in a circle, only just avoiding the sensitive bud. The boy whined, arching his back.

“C-c’mon, Levi, don’t tease.”

Levi just smirked, continuing his ministrations, occasionally swiping his tongue over the nub or pressing his thumb into it, but returning to the teasing just after. “You like teasing,” he said, breath ghosting over the wet bud. Eren’s startled gasp and the smell of slick dripping out of the boy, wetting the sheets underneath him, made Levi groan. “You’re so fucking hot, kid,” he murmured, teeth scraping over his nipple again. “Literally.”

Eren whimpered, twisting his wrists and tugging at the restraint. He clenched his fists, trying to rock up against Levi for friction but Levi’s seat on Eren’s thighs prevented the boy from gaining much leverage. The man switched sides again, fingers playing with the spit-slick peak he had abandoned and tongue pressing flat against the new one. He pressed hard, massaging it with his tongue, before switching to kitten licks, watching Eren’s reaction. The boy’s head fell back against the pillows with a stuttered gasp, biting his lip in an attempt to withhold his moans. Levi rubbed the tip of his tongue against Eren’s nipple as he sucked, rolling the other one between his thumb and middle finger. He was enjoying the sounds escaping his mate’s mouth _immensely_. Fuck, and he couldn’t wait to lick up all that slick.

“Please,” Eren begged, not even sure what he was asking for. “I—Levi, _please_ ,” he panted.

“Mmm, no,” the man responded, pulling his head back without pretense. Eren arched his back, frowning at the loss of sensation. Levi smirked down at his mate, running his hands soothingly up and down Eren’s sides. The boy fidgeted underneath him, eyes half-closed with lust as he watched the alpha. Levi ran his fingertip gently over both Eren’s nipples, a feather-light touch, and Eren hissed, twisting away from the sensation. “Aw, doesn’t it feel good?” Levi questioned, affecting a teasing, pouting voice. Eren glared up at him.

“Yes, but it’s—too good, I can’t—”

“Deal with it, brat,” was Levi’s response, cutting Eren off. He pressed down on both buds roughly with his thumbs, rubbing in a circle, before sliding one hand down to tease his mate’s inner thighs.

“Fuck you,” Eren hissed, arching into the sensation as Levi leaned down and licked over the unattended nub. “Please!” Eren yelped. “Don’t—or, or more, I can’t—I don’t know,” he whined, writhing.

Levi bit down, tugging with his teeth, enjoying the omega’s uncertainty. Eren wasn’t sure whether to arch into the feeling, or squirm away from it, because it _hurt_ but it felt good at the same time. Through the haze of pleasure in his mind and the dizzying pheromones, Eren thanked Levi in his mind for coming up with the whole ‘safe word’ thing because—

“No!” Eren yelped, Levi twisting one nipple, holding it tight between forefinger and thumb, while the other one was tugged by the man’s teeth. “St-stop, oh god, _Levi_ ,” he gasped, throwing his head back. “Please, I—I don’t want—Levi! I need… need more.” The heat from the rush of pheromones and slick was so intense Eren felt like he might pass out. He felt the building anticipation in his gut, clenching his teeth as Levi continued providing the stinging pain-pleasure combo. His cock jumped, precum pooling in the dip of his stomach, and Levi’s free hand was stroking one of his mate’s hip-bones tauntingly.

“Hmm? What do you need, Eren?” Levi asked, voice dark with arousal. The omega hissed, licking his lips and attempting to find friction for his cock.

“I’m so—so close, I—just a little more, _please_ ,” and Eren _growled_ when Levi pulled back, only contact between their skin being where Levi sat on the boy’s thighs. “What the _fuck_ , Levi!” he yelled, tugging at the restraints.

“I told you I wasn’t going to let you orgasm,” the captain said, tapping Eren’s nose with his finger. Eren twisted his head to bite at it, leaving Levi to laugh and give him that infuriatingly _smug_ leer. Eren could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and he inhaled deeply, staring at the ceiling. The boy couldn’t believe he was in actual fucking _tears_ over this. The rumbled cadence of Levi’s voice broke through his haze of mortification. “God, you’re so fucking pretty like this,” the alpha said, awed. He trailed a finger underneath one of Eren’s eyes, collecting the tears before they spilled down his cheeks. He pressed the finger, wet with the tears, against one of Eren’s nipples, massaging the salty liquid into it. The way Eren’s chest jumped and more tears came to his eyes sent a thrill through Levi. He leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to Eren’s ear. “You okay, brat?” he whispered. “You remember the safe word?”

Eren nodded, sniffling. “I’m—yeah,” he exhaled slowly. “Keep going,” he said with a watery smile. Levi nodded, sucking a mark over the prominently visible mating bite, before leaning back up. He pressed the heels of his palms against the nubs, shifting a bit to press his own cock against Eren’s. The boy keened, back arching in a way that must be painful, letting out a quiet sob. “Please!”

The tears really were quite beautiful. Levi admired them, continuing the gentle rocking of his hips and starting up the teasing swirl around Eren’s nipples with the pads of his fingers once again. His mate’s eyes looked like they were glittering as he cried, and Levi collected the tears with his lips and tongue, moving to give Eren a wet kiss. “So pretty,” he murmured, pressing his hips down a little harder with each grind. Eren’s breath hitched as Levi went back to kissing his nipples, wetting them with his tongue and blowing across them gently. The boy tugged at his restraints, more tears spilling down, pillows damp with them.

“ _Please_ , Levi,” Eren begged. “I’ll—I’ll do anything, just—please!”

“Hmm? Please what?” Levi murmured, moving his mouth to lap at the boy’s collarbones as he used his fingers on Eren’s nipples.

“I want to _come_ , Levi, it _hurts_ , I’m so wet, I can’t even think, Levi, I need—need you inside me, need it so bad, I’m gonna die without it,” he wailed, pressing his heels against the bed and rocking his hips up forcefully. Levi pressed Eren back into the bed roughly, tutting.

“You’ll survive, brat,” he responded flicking one of Eren’s nipples. The boy cried out, twisting away from the sensation, and Levi followed it up with a gentle rub of his thumb. The omega couldn’t control his tears at this point, breath hitching with sobs as he begged, eyes closed tight. Levi shifted on top of him, trailing fingertips down his neck. “Do you need to use the word…?” he asked quietly.

Eren’s eyes snapped open and he glared at his lover. “If I needed to I’d use it! Shut up!” he snapped. Levi let out a bark of laughter, running his hand through Eren’s hair and gripping it tight, tugging on it hard.

“Don’t talk to your _captain_ like that, you little whore,” he growled, leaning down and biting at the cords of Eren’s neck. Eren nodded, eyes rolling back, gasping at the pain.

“Y-yes, sorry, sorry sir, I—I’ll be good,” he whimpered. Levi had to pull back again or _he’d_ come. He didn’t know when he had started panting alongside his lover. He pressed gentle kisses to Eren’s forehead, cheeks, neck, the hand in Eren’s hair relaxing and petting through the locks, soothing the pain. His other hand crept up to the restraints, tugging at the knot. Eren’s head twisted to look at Levi, confused, and Levi smiled at his puzzled lover.

“You’ve been a very good boy,” he said quietly, finishing undoing the ties. Eren sniffled, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I want to _come_ , Levi,” he whimpered, halfheartedly trying to pull away as Levi massaged his mate’s wrists tenderly.

“Soon, Eren,” the captain responded quietly. He smirked at the boy as he started to slide down his body. “Thought you might want your hands for the next part.” Eren didn’t get a chance to question what Levi meant before the man covered his erection with his mouth. Eren shouted, hands flying to Levi’s hair, thrusting hard up into the wet heat consuming him.

“ _Levi_!” Eren cried, ignoring Levi’s sputtering coughs as he pulled back, swatting Eren’s hip.

“Calm the fuck down,” he ordered, moving his mouth back to the omega’s cock, taking it in slowly, relaxing his throat. He looked up at Eren, nodding once they locked eyes, and Eren thrust up experimentally. The moan Levi let out was encouragement enough and Eren twisted one hand in the man’s dark hair, the other pulling at the sheets, as he started a rough grind up. He felt his cock touch the back of Levi’s throat, and groaned deep, body arching.

“I’m—Levi I’m going to—ah!” he came with a choking gasp, eyes rolling back. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, _fuck_ , he had never had an orgasm so intense in his _life_. It was a few moments before he could breathe again, aftershocks running through his body. The feeling of Levi continuing to suck on his sensitive shaft conjured forth more tears. “T-too much,” he whimpered, tuggling gently at Levi’s hair. The man acquiesced, pulling back and moving up to give his mate a loving kiss. Eren slid his tongue into the captain’s mouth, pulling back with a frown. “You swallowed it all?”

Levi stared blankly at Eren for a moment. “What—oh my god,” he groaned, burying his face in his mate’s neck. “We’re not doing that every time, for fuck’s sake. Get a hold of yourself you horny fuck,” he grumbled, shifting uncomfortably. If his erection wasn’t aching before, it was now, seeing the sated, happy look on the omega’s face. Eren just shrugged, pressing his face into Levi’s chest, breath not yet returned to its normal tempo. Still, the boy shifted so he could trail his knuckles up Levi’s cock gently.

“Want me to take care of this?” he purred. Levi shook his head, kissing Eren’s nose.

“Gonna eat you out ‘til you’re hard again and _then_ we’ll take care of it,” he said with a dark grin. Eren blinked, but the wave of heat that he had held back so well earlier came crashing back down and the boy hissed.

“Won’t be long,” he muttered. Levi laughed as he moved down Eren’s body, gripping his legs and pushing Eren into a position where Levi had access to his entrance and the sweet slick spilling from it.

“Fuck, Eren, these sheets are _ruined_.” Levi was almost in awe. He wasn’t aware omegas were even capable of producing this much. He sent a silent thanks to whoever kept replenishing the water in the room while they slept, starting the process of licking up all the slick on the backs of Eren’s thighs and ass as best as he could. He could feel the boy’s limbs trembling as he moved his tongue to the source of the slick, licking over the sensitive entrance. Eren gave out a keening moan, reaching down to grab at whatever part of Levi he could. He wrapped his fingers around his mate’s forearm, hard grip pressing bruises into it, but neither of them seemed to mind. He pressed his tongue inside gently, barely breaching Eren, moaning at the taste. “Tastes like fucking candy or something,” Levi muttered before pressing his tongue deeper inside of the boy, desperate to get more.

Eren was beyond moaning at this point, short gasps the only sound he made. He was hard again, courtesy of his heat and being a young man, and his navel was a mess of dried pre-cum and new. The boy tried to beg for more, but he couldn’t get his lips and tongue to work correctly. A flush covered his body all the way from his face down to his chest, Eren’s teeth worrying his lips. “Please,” he finally managed. “Levi, please, f-fuck me.”

Levi pulled back suddenly, gripping Eren around the middle and in a display of strength flipping him over and tugging his hips to bring the boy into a face-down-ass-up position. Eren felt a shudder run down his spine, excitedly anticipating what he knew was coming next, and he shouted as Levi drove in without pretense. The man groaned a quiet ‘fuck’, beginning a ruthless pace. Each thrust forced a grunted exhale from Eren, and each thrust made a loud, wet _slap_ as Levi’s hips met Eren’s ass, excess slick still leaking out of him. The boy bit down on the pillow, muffling a scream when the alpha shifted his position enough to slam into Eren’s prostate. Another hard, wet thrust into Eren and one stroke down his cock by Levi’s hand sent the boy to his climax, and he sobbed through it. His dick throbbed, release pulsing through his body. Levi kept up his pace, knot growing, continuing the assault on Eren’s prostate, and the boy tried to squirm away, swearing a heated ‘fuck you’ at Levi. He’d have a headache from all the fucking crying.

A few more thrusts—one, two, three, four, and _five_ —Levi’s knot was locked inside Eren as he came hard, clenching his jaw and resisting the urge to bite his mate’s neck _again_. The boy let out pitiable whimpers of pleasure as his alpha’s seed filled him up, wave after wave, leaving Levi twitching on top of him. He gasped as his cock twitched one last time and pulled them to the side, away from all the slick and cum and other fluids that had ruined the sheets in the middle of the bed. Levi collapsed down, drawing Eren to his chest, breath still coming in harsh bursts. It took a few minutes for them to collect their breath, but when they did Eren scooted back against Levi, the man wrapping his arms tightly around the boy.

“That was—amazing,” Eren breathed.

Levi laughed tiredly. “Yeah.” He yawned, trying to blink away the sleep that was creeping up on him.

“You’re like… a sex god, or something,” the omega murmured in awe. Levi just raised an eyebrow and let exhaustion pull him down into sleep, despite the soiled state of the bedspread. Whatever, he’d change the sheets and force them to shower when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> \- Somnophilia; could be seen as noncon/dubcon as there is no prior discussion about it, though Eren wakes up to be totally cool with it/into it.  
> \- There's a scene in the middle-ish where Levi ties Eren up and Eren gets a little freaked. Levi doesn't immediately pull back and try to smooth things over, but they work it out and establish a safe word. Eren doesn't need to use it and Levi checks in multiple times to make sure Eren didn't forget about it/forget the word.


	4. Day Four - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of day four of Eren's heat. A ~5,000 word chapter full of nothing but dirty, filthy sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Bondage, breathplay, sensation play, praise kink, aftercare!
> 
> Note: Sorry it took me so long. Had some stupid health problems/allergic reaction/Pokemon GO/super bad fibromyalgia flare-up that we thought might be an autoimmune disorder/Kuroko no Basuke obsession. It’s all handled now, though. No autoimmune disorder, just my body being like “lmao get rekt.”
> 
> THAT SAID... I started writing this chapter, then my brain decided, "No, let's write many many words, too many words for one chapter," so... uh, this chapter is day four - breathplay and surprise extra sex (surprise to me, at least), and next chapter is day four - sensation play.
> 
> Hopefully. Unless my brain decides more other sex?
> 
> This is literally not proofread at all. Please point out grammatical or spelling mistakes, because earlier I was trying to type "line" and wrote "lign" so I am not confident in my ability to write coherently lately...
> 
> EDITED TO ADD: There is *NO* safe way of doing breathplay/choking. Despite what you may read, there is NO SAFE WAY. Do not try this at home. Even if you're an experienced kinkster - you are risking death or permanent damage each time. So the breathplay and choking in this is pure fantasy, okay?

Exhaustion was starting to set in by day four. He wanted to keep up the dirty, filthy sex, and Eren was _really_ demanding, but he wasn’t sure if he could physically handle it. Which was embarrassing, because he’s Levi fucking Ackerman, humanity’s strongest soldier. He should be able to handle a week of marathon kinky heat-sex. After every nap or night’s sleep he woke up to a mewling, panting, squirming Eren leaking slick all over their sheets. Levi had eventually, at some point yesterday, managed to change the bedspread because sleeping on all of that was disgusting. Making it down to the showers to clean was a no-go at this point in the week, however. He was intensely grateful (though he would never admit it) to whomever was leaving water and clean towels right outside the door. At least they could clean up a little bit.

The omega pressed against him squirmed again, rolling onto his side to face Levi. The boy’s eyes opened, giving the older man a pleading look. “Levi, I need your cock,” he said breathily. And that was something the man had still not gotten used to. Fuck, Eren’s dirty talk could get him hard quickly enough to trigger a bloodrush. He rolled over on top of the boy, pinning him down and grinding his hips down.

“Ah!” Eren cried, spreading his legs more. He rutted up against his alpha, panting. “Please, Levi, I’m so wet,” he whined.

“I can feel it,” Levi responded, nipping at Eren’s collarbone. He had one of his hands’ fingers probing the boy’s hole at this point, shallowly pressing in with one finger and then swirling the pad of it around the outside, teasing.

Eren let out another throaty groan, breath hitching. “N-need your dick in me, Levi, I’m so empty,” he whimpered. “I want—want your cum in me.” Levi swore again, pressing his forehead against the boy’s shoulder. “Fill me up, alpha,” Eren panted.

“Where’d you learn to talk like that,” Levi hissed, grinding down hard.

“Why aren’t you inside me, alpha?” Eren whined. “You should be knotted inside me by now.”

“Insulting, do I really not last that long?” the older man purred, nipping at Eren’s neck now. “Maybe I should punish you for talking to me like that, huh?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Eren said emphatically, feet slipping on the bed as he tried to buck up against Levi. “Yes, yes, please, punish me captain. F-fuck me hard, make it hurt,” he groaned.

Levi snorted, licking a stripe up Eren’s neck. “That wouldn’t be much punishment, would it?”

The boy responded with a desperate whine. Levi took a moment to think, or attempt to anyway—it was difficult with a squirming omega begging for your dick. “Do you want to try something new?” Levi purred.

Eren nodded quickly. Anything. He’d do _anything_ to get Levi inside him.

“I want to choke you.”

Eren groaned, closing his eyes tight. His cock twitched, hips stuttering upwards again.

“Oh, you like that idea?”

The boy gasped, clenching his fists. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Yes.”

“You’re such a kinky boy.”

“You make me dirty, Levi,” Eren pouted. His pout turned into a wicked grin, eyes opening to gaze at Levi with a naughty gleam in his eyes. “I like being dirty.”

“Goddamn,” Levi groaned. “I’m going to die.”

“You can’t die, I need your dick,” Eren said with a growl. Levi just nodded, exhaling slowly.

“Can I hurt you?”

“Ah… huh?” Eren asked, expression twisting into apprehension. “I... umm, how?”

Levi licked his lips, unsure if he should even reveal his other kinks to Eren. “I’ll be careful with the choking so it won’t hurt, or leave marks, but I want to…” his gaze flicked from Eren’s face to the candles burning on the bedside table.

“You wanna burn me?” Eren said, nose wrinkling in distaste as he followed Levi’s gaze.

“No,” Levi said, shaking his head. “The wax. I want to… ah, drip it on you.”

Eren stayed silent, considering. “Drip it… where?”

“Everywhere?”

“Like… on my dick…?”

“Mostly here,” Levi responded, fingers sliding over Eren’s nipples. He moved his hand to slide over the omega’s ass. “And here.”

“I can… try,” he said slowly. “But if I don’t like it—”

“Then we stop,” Levi finished, voice firm.

Eren let out a quiet breath, nodding. “But not at the same time as the choking.”

“No, I was thinking post-orgasm, before the next wave hits. Oh, can I use ice as well?”

Eren gave Levi a dubious look.

“After the wax. Or before. The… differing sensations can sometimes be arousing.”

“How do you know this…?”

“We don’t talk about that, Eren,” Levi said, face stoic. Eren raised an eyebrow, hips grinding up against his alpha’s again. Levi shut his eyes, returning the grind with more pressure. Their cocks were slick between each other, pre-cum leaving a mess. “I want to tie you up, and choke you.”

Eren let out a breathy moan, body jerking in arousal. “How do I let you know if I want to stop?”

Levi sat up, thinking.

“I’ll be—your hands will be choking me, and I’ll be tied up, so…”

“I’ll give you something to hold, if you drop it I’ll stop.”

“What if I drop it accidentally?”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Then I stop, pull back, ask if you’re okay, and you tell me it was an accident and to resume.”

“Won’t that kill the mood?” Eren asked, pouting.

“Eren,” Levi started, expression serious. “There is almost nothing you could say or do that would kill the mood. You smell so fucking good, and you’re so wet,” Levi had to close his eyes and take a deep breath or he’d lose control. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so wet for me,” he groaned. Eren responded with a whine, squirming again beneath his alpha. “Just the thought… and your noises. You tell me it’s okay, I’ll fuck you so hard it’ll fucking hurt.”

Eren’s breath hitched. “I like that,” he breathed. “I like it when—when you fuck me hard like that.”

Levi pulled back abruptly, seeking for something in the tangled sheets. He pulled out the cravat he had used earlier, making quick work of tying Eren’s hands to the headboard. He searched around for something Eren could hold, eyes alighting on the key around Eren’s neck. “What about that?” he asked, dipping his head to indicate what he was talking about. Eren blinked, looking down at it.

“Um… okay,” he said hesitantly. He nodded more firmly after that. “Yeah, yes. That’ll be okay.”

So Levi removed it carefully from Eren’s neck, settling it in the boy’s hands so he could grip it firmly. He made sure the chain was positioned so it wouldn’t tangle on Eren’s fingers and it would be obvious if he dropped it.

They waited a beat before Eren lifted his hips and spread his legs. Levi could smell the fresh slick dribbling out of his omega’s hole and he slid down the bed, pushing the boy’s legs up. Eren made a questioning sound, but understood once Levi pressed his tongue to the brunet's entrance. He groaned as Levi started licking slowly, tongue lapping up the slick and then taking it into his mouth, savoring the taste before swallowing. Eren let out a needy whine as Levi continued, tongue swirling around the boy’s entrance, dipping inside shallowly, and pulling back. He pushed Eren’s legs further, hips tilting up more so Levi could give the boy a full lick, from tailbone to his balls. He flattened his tongue as he swiped it over Eren’s hole again, pressing and grinding it against the entrance slowly. Eren let out another whimpering groan, body arching fractionally. “Yeah,” he goaded, breath hitching. “Feels so good, Levi.”

The man responded with a gentle suck, another dip of his tongue inside, this time going deeper. He swirled it around, pressing in even deeper, before pulling back to caress the outer muscles of Eren’s hole teasingly. He continued lapping up the slick dripping from the omega, alternating sucking it into his mouth and lapping it up wetly. The combination of the lewd noises and the skillful tongue had Eren panting and Levi’s cock dripping precum on the sheets. He had to grind against the bed to relieve some of the pressure. Humping the bed didn’t feel nearly as good as fucking into Eren, but the drag of his cock on the smooth sheets worked for now as he continued loosening the omega up with his mouth. He transitioned into licking up the slick straight from Eren’s hole now, tongue-fucking him now. He stopped to pull back and lick up any of the liquid that escaped his mouth, dripping down the boy’s crack and down his own chin, but he quickly moved back to sucking Eren’s entrance and pressing his tongue in deep. The squirming, mewling omega had Levi pressing harder against the bed, until Eren tightened his thighs around his alpha’s face. “Please, Levi,” he begged. “Fuck me, with your cock,” he gasped. Levi moved up, testing Eren’s looseness with one finger, deeming it acceptable and moving to press his dick against his mate's entrance.

“Can you handle it?” he teased.

Eren jerked his hips, managing to get the tip of Levi’s cock inside him. The man hissed, gripping Eren’s hips tightly and slid in quickly, all the way to the hilt without stopping. Eren cried out, legs tightening around Levi. It _hurt_ , and Levi didn’t give the boy any time to adjust before he was pulling out and fucking back into the boy _hard_. He had tears prickling at the corners of the boy’s eyes, clenched shut, and they spilled down his cheeks as Levi leaned forward and bit Eren’s neck hard. The combination of the blood welling up from the deep bite and the hard thrusts had him moaning again. If they weren’t mates, soulbonded, Levi wouldn’t have been able to tell that Eren loved it, so he was glad for the connection, because he _really_ didn’t want to stop. Eren didn’t have the mental capacity to focus and form words, but his groans, growing in volume and intensity, told Levi more than enough. “Remember the key in your hands,” the man said, shifting minutely. He pressed his hand against Eren’s neck, not pushing down but just resting it there. “Drop it if you want me to stop.”

Eren nodded, giving Levi assurance that he understood. The man inhaled deep, hips slowing as he wrapped his fingers around Eren’s throat, tightening them slowly. He didn’t anticipate the broken groan and the way Eren tightened around his cock, but _fuck_ it was thrilling. The boy panted as much as he could, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. Who knew he was such a kinky omega? _He_ certainly didn’t. “More,” he said, voice a quiet whisper from the pressure. Levi tightened his hand around Eren’s throat, watching the boy’s face carefully. More tears formed in Eren’s eyes, dripping down his face, but the boy’s hips jerked, taking more of Levi’s cock into him as the man’s hand continued to tighten. The alpha pressed down a little more, starting up a rhythm of fucking Eren again, eyelids fluttering but his gaze remaining on the boy. He was diligent and careful. Having this kind of control over Eren—the boy’s wrists tied, his _life_ in Levi’s hands (literally), was such a rush he had to focus. Eren let out another choked moan and Levi reciprocated with his own, giving a particularly vicious throat that had Eren inhaling sharply, or as much as he could with the grip on his throat. He shuddered, struggling for breath. Levi stopped tightening his hand, but it remained where it was as the man continued to ram into his mate, more slick dripping out of Eren and catching on his cock. The sounds of Levi’s wet thrusts into Eren increased the dirty feeling and Eren trembled alongside Levi. The man watched his omega’s face and started easing his grip back, and Eren dropped the key. Levi pulled back instantly, hand letting go of his mate’s neck lightning quick. His hips stopped, eyes wide with worry.

“Eren, are you—”

“M’fine,” the boy responded, coughing lightly. “Just—needed a break,” he gasped.

Levi started to pull out, face red. He should’ve been paying more attention. “Sorry, I—”

The boy wrapped his legs around Levi, tugging him back in and refusing to let him pull out. “Don’t apologize,” he growled. “For—for, I almost came, Levi, that’s why I—well, half the reason why I dropped it.”

Levi dropped his head down to Eren’s shoulder, jerking his cock back in deep. “Fucking brat,” he hissed.

“Yeah,” Eren responded, hips canting up. “Fuck me, Levi, just—make me come, _please_ ,” he whimpered.

Levi nodded, bracing himself on his arms, snapping harder into the boy. Eren whined, body jerking. “Choke me,” he grunted. “Choke—I wanna cum like that, _please_ Levi, ch-choke me,” he begged.

Levi bit his lip hard, eyes squeezing shut. “Yeah? You wanna cum with my hand squeezing your throat?”

Eren nodded frantically.

“Dirty fucking boy,” Levi hissed, shifting his weight so he held himself up with one hand, the other returning to Eren’s neck. “ _Fuck_ , you’re such a slut,” the man groaned. His hand tightened and Eren’s back arched slightly, pressing himself harder against his mate. “Fucking whore for my cock,” he continued. “Wanna be my—” Levi cut himself off with a loud moan, hips jerking into Eren hard as he felt his knot start to swell. His hand tightened around Eren’s neck and the boy let out a choked whimper. “My kinky little slut, omega bitch,” Levi bit down on Eren’s earlobe as he growled, and the boy would have cried out loudly if he could, back arched, hand tightening around the key in his hand. He was desperately trying to rock back against Levi’s cock as the boy came. Levi gasped, maintaining his grip on Eren’s neck as the boy rode out his orgasm, jerking against his mate. He let go once the boy collapsed down and Eren sucked in deep breaths, spreading his legs wider.

“Yeah, Levi,” he whined, voice still rough from the choking. “M’your… your…” he cried out as Levi twisted his hips, slamming his cock directly into Eren’s prostate. He bit his lip as Levi’s thrusts met resistance, knot wide enough to start pulling at Eren’s entrance with each thrust in and out. “Y-your bitch omega,” he continued eyes shut tight, unable to stop the mewls of pleasure. “Fucking—fucking breed me, Levi, please, fill me up, _fuck_ , fill up your bitch,” Eren growled.

Levi let out his own desperate whimper, slamming his cock in as hard as he could and pulling back, knot catching on Eren’s entrance. The man was barely able to pull out and as he pressed back in he had to force his dick in, knot making it past the ring of muscles with a squelch and a pop. Eren’s head jerked back, squirming, taken aback by the second orgasm that ripped out of him, spine tingling and he was gasping with the surprise of it. Eren clenching down again on Levi’s dick had the man biting down on the other side of Eren’s neck, _hard_ again, growling as he emptied his seed out in his mate. He continued to thrust during his orgasm, body jerking a little with each wave of cum pumping out of his dick. Eren could feel Levi’s dick swelling inside him, could feel each jump of his mate’s cock as he was filled up. The small dribble of slick and cum that managed to escape around Levi’s knot dripped down Eren’s crack and the boy hissed at the feeling.

Levi panted against his neck, licking the blood away and nuzzling him. “So good, Eren,” he whispered. “You were so good for me. Felt so good, you were so pretty, _fuck_.”

“I’m your slut?” Eren tried, shifting underneath the man.

“Yeah, but—no, you’re… Eren, you’re so goddamn important to me,” Levi managed to say, breath evening out slowly. He carefully moved them to lie down on their sides. He kissed Eren’s eyelids and cheek and face. “So precious,” he said reverently.

Eren smiled, nuzzling against his mate. “You like me?” he asked, glowing post-orgasm but still a little insecure from the dirty talk earlier. Their bond was still new, and Levi’s caring demeanor was also foreign, so it was difficult for Eren to really believe it yet.

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi said quietly, kissing the boy’s lips tenderly. “Of course I—Eren, I…” he blushed, closing his eyes. It was still so fucking awkward to be so nice, and the bubbling affection he felt was so new it kind of freaked Levi out. “I don’t just like you,” he murmured. “I love you, okay?” the last words were mere whispers.

“Say it louder,” Eren urged.

Levi sighed and repeated himself, projecting louder. “I _love_ you, Eren.”

Eren pressed deeper into Levi’s embrace. “Love you too,” he mumbled. “Gonna—” he yawned, shifting to a more comfortable position. “Gonna take a nap now,” Eren purred. “We can—” Another yawn, which Levi reciprocated. Fucking contagious yawns. “We can do the um…” Eren waved his hand lazily. “Ice and wax or whatever when I wake up…”

Levi’s cock pulsed again inside the boy, a fresh wave of come filling him up, and Eren snickered. “Dirty alpha,” he teased.

“Shut up,” Levi grumbled. Eren fell asleep after a few moments and Levi followed him down into a restful slumber, thoughts of cuddling and domination and sensation play on his mind.

 

———————————————

 

It took a few moments for Eren and Levi to get their bearings as they woke. Eren’s heat was simmering in the background as he stretched, pressing back against his mate. The alpha grunted, gripping Eren’s hips tightly. “Don’t do that,” he groaned. “Or else I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress again.”

“Don’t see how that’s a bad thing,” Eren responded, giving Levi a saucy grin over his shoulder. He grinded his ass back against Levi’s dick as punishment, enjoying the snap of his mate’s hips against him. The alpha’s cock was still inside him, and Eren could feel it hardening, getting bigger inside of him. “Mmm, feels so good,” he purred.

Levi slid out a few inches before pushing back in, beginning a slow, lazy rhythm of fucking the boy. He pressed his face against Eren’s shoulder, twisting them so Eren was laying on his stomach, Levi draped over him as he sped up his thrusts. A pulse of slick dripped out of him, the glide of the alpha’s cock into Eren becoming more smooth. He spread his legs to make sure he was able to get his dick in deep with each slow thrust, grinding against the boy’s prostate. Eren let out a quiet cry of pleasure, fingers tightening in the bedspread. “Wish you could fuck me like this forever,” he sighed, grinding his own cock against the bed underneath him.

Levi smirked, gently biting down on Eren’s shoulder blade. “If only,” he said wistfully, bracing himself on his arms so he could fuck into the tight body underneath him harder and quicker. Each thrust pressed Eren into the bed, forcing a low moan out of him every time Levi snapped his hips into him. He started grinding into the bed harder, mimicking the roll of Levi’s body. “You like that bed, huh?” Levi taunted, fingers slipping underneath Eren’s chest to tease his nipples, rolling them gently between his finger and thumb, tugging lightly. The boy’s hips jerked again, thrusting harder against the mattress underneath him.

“N-need something on my dick,” Eren groused. Levi hummed quietly, pressing his thumb against one of the boy’s nipples, rubbing in circles. The boy began to pant, matching each shove of Levi’s cock into his ass with his own rolling thrust against the bed. The alpha nipped at Eren’s ear, moaning into it quietly.

“Yeah? Does it feel good?” he asked, leaving Eren to respond with a gasp and frantic nod.

“Yeah, it feels—everything feels so good, Levi.”

“You just like fucking the bed or are you pretending it’s someone beneath you?” the older man purred. Eren furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn’t been, but now that Levi mentioned it…

“I, uh… I hadn’t…”

Levi bit down gently on his mate’s neck. “I’d probably murder anyone you screwed if this was real life, but let’s pretend, yeah? You ever fucked anyone, Eren?”

The boy shook his head. He hadn’t, he had told Levi that earlier.

“That’s a pity,” the alpha responded. “It feels so good having your dick inside somebody’s tight body. Especially a wet little omega like you.”

Eren responded with a low, desperate groan.

“I wonder how it’d feel, me grinding my dick into you as you’ve got your dick in someone else,” the man purred. Eren whined, hips jerking against the mattress again. Levi pressed down with his body, forcing the boy’s dick to grind against it harder. “Would you like that, Eren? You wanna fuck somebody’s tight hole?”

Eren gasped, nodding quickly, gripping the sheets tightly and twisting as he rolled his hips, humping the bed as Levi fucked him from behind.

“Bet you’d be so good at it,” the alpha mused. “Maybe I _will_ let you screw some cute omega, sounds kind of hot now that I think about it,” Levi paused, smirking wickedly. “Maybe I’d like to fuck that omega after you’re done with them,” he growled into Eren’s ear. Eren returned the growl, mimicking one of Levi’s rough thrusts.

“ _No_ ,” he said, voice dark. “You’re _mine_.”

Levi chuckled, licking up the back of Eren’s neck. “Aw, but if you get to fuck someone else, it’s only fair if I get to as well, right?”

“Th-then I won’t—ahh!” he cried out, Levi biting down on the nape of his neck as he delivered three quick, _violent_ thrusts into him.

“I want to see it, though, Eren,” Levi growled. “Want to see someone spread their legs for you, wanna see your cock sliding into some whore omega’s wet hole, _fuck_ ,” the alpha closed his eyes, imagining it. “I want to ride you hard while you do it, force you deeper into them. Do you wanna make ‘em cry, Eren? Beg for your dick?”

Eren started rutting against the bed in earnest now, screwing up the rhythm his mate had set. The older man moaned into his lover's ear, rolling his hips and grinding his cock in circles, pressing it deep. “Do you want to come inside them, Eren? Do you want to breed them good?”

It was rare for an omega to be able to get another one pregnant, but the imagery of it turned them both on. Eren nodded, whining, biting down on the pillow to muffle the sound. Levi gripped his mate’s hair, tugging his head back. “Let me hear those pretty noises, slut.”

The omega’s responding groan was loud, humping the bed hard, eyes shutting tight. He could feel it, almost _see_ it, imagining fucking down into a wet hole with Levi’s cock pressing against his own prostate. The filthy, wet noises of two slick holes being ridden and bred. Eren wanted his ass filled with Levi’s seed, and he wanted to fill that imaginary omega up, too. He bit down on his lip, giving one more powerful thrust against the sheets before he came, gasping. “ _Levi_ ,” he groaned, fingers twisting harder into the sheets. “Alpha, please—need your come!”

Levi’s forceful pushes into Eren had them both hissing with pleasure. His knot was swelling again, but he pulled back enough so that it wouldn’t catch. “Fuck—fucking take it, Eren,” Levi hissed, holding his dick as it pulsed inside of Eren.

The boy mewled, squirming. “Why didn’t you—”

“You wanna taste it, right?” the man asked wickedly. Eren nodded again, hips jerking, ass pressing up into Levi’s dick and then his cock sliding through his own wet release underneath him. It was a few more throbs of the man’s dick inside Eren and a few more waves of seed pumped into the boy before Levi could start sliding out. He didn’t bother plugging his omega's hole with his fingers this time, knowing there was plenty of cum to feed his mate, and he liked watching it leak out of Eren’s hole anyway. He liked watching it slide down the boy’s perineum and balls, dripping onto the sheets underneath him. Levi watched for a moment, fingers pressing into the boy’s hole and sliding some of the cum out, letting it drip down onto the small of his mate’s back. The way it slowly slid down into the crack of Eren’s ass and back to the boy’s hole was mesmerizing enough that it took Eren’s needy whine and begging to snap him back to the present. Levi slid his fingers through the seed that had already escaped the omega, getting his fingers wet with it before reaching around, feeding it to the boy. Eren lapped at Levi’s fingers, sucking them into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digits, tasting his mate’s semen and swallowing before Levi pulled his fingers back and did the same thing. He fed Eren all the cum that had escaped his hole before reaching down and sliding his fingers through what remained of the omega’s own orgasm. It wasn’t much, most of it had been absorbed into the sheets, but the amount he could get coating his fingers was pressed against Eren’s lips.

“Taste yourself,” Levi ordered, and Eren obeyed, letting the man push deep, massaging the boy’s tongue. “Good boy,” the alpha purred. “You like that taste?”

Eren nodded, feeling himself start to harden again. That was the best (and worst) part of being a young man in heat—constant erections, high sex drive, and general insatiability. Levi moved back to feeding his mate the semen still inside of his ass. He slid down the boy’s body to lick up the rest, tongue pressing into Eren as he caught what remained inside. Levi spent a few more moments rubbing his tongue against Eren’s entrance and plunging in and out of his hole before pulling back, smacking the boy’s ass.

Eren had managed to breathe normally now, dazed from the sex. The boy smiled, closing his eyes. “That was good,” he murmured. Levi laughed quietly, leaning down to lick his mate’s lips, slipping his tongue inside to lap at the inside of the boy’s mouth as well. Eren kissed back lazily before pulling away, sighing contentedly. He was hard again, of course, body still spilling slick, but Levi gave him a few moments of respite.

“Yes, it was. Take a few moments, we’ll clean up, then I’m going to tie you down again and play with hot wax and ice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx. comment, like, subscribe, etc., follow me on tumblr if you want even though i only sporadically post there and it's like multi-fandom and just things i like.
> 
> also i'm like, fucking running out of synonyms for grind, thrust, fuck, semen, etc. like you should see my search history. "synonym for sperm" "synonym for thrust" "words for sex scenes"...
> 
> mangotangerine.tumblr.com
> 
> ALSO, I feel responsibility to add: if you are in a relationship, sexual or emotional or otherwise, where your partner chokes or strangles or does anything like that without prior talks or consent, it is an abusive relationship. Abusive relationships with choking are much more likely to result in your partner murdering you. It is literally the #1 indicator of future intimate partner murder. Ten times more likely to be murdered. I'm not kidding. Message me on tumblr or comment here if this is you and you need help, because I got your back, okay?


	5. Day Four - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wax, ice, sensation play, and continuity errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence of existence. I'm... I mean I've got reasons, but they don't really change the fact that I've let you hanging. :( I'm going to try to work on some other fics before I return to this one, but I intend to finish it even if it takes 50 years.

Eren smiled, squirming away from the wet spot underneath him. Levi brought a cloth to wipe them both down, then gently nudged Eren off the bed to clean the sheets. He sought out some better restraints this time, setting them down on the foot of the bed. “I have to… retrieve some ice. And some candles,” he said slowly. “So…”

Eren pouted, wrapping his hand around his dick. “Hurry back, then,” he whined. Levi nodded, running a hand through his sweaty, disheveled hair, and pulled clothes on haphazardly before slipping out into the hallway. He made sure to lock the door behind him, because he was a territorial alpha and the reality was that if anyone _looked_ at Eren while he was in heat, Levi would probably kick their ass. He managed to make his way down to the kitchens without being spotted but wasn’t so lucky once he snuck inside. Hanji was there. Of course. With Mikasa. And Armin.

He stopped, staring at the three. “Ah…”

Hanji raised an eyebrow.

“I need some ice. And candles.”

“What for?” Mikasa asked, voice tight. Clearly she was pissed, and Levi had no patience because he had a needy omega waiting for him and his dick was half-hard.

“I’m gonna shove the ice cubes up Eren’s ass and then fuck him with the candles,” he snapped, moving to dig some ice up and shove in a bowl. Mikasa made a disgusted noise and Armin covered his face, but he caught Hanji’s giddy, wicked grin out of his peripheral vision.

Levi gathered his materials and stopped halfway through the door as he left, turning to look back at the trio. He narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on the bowl of ice. The glare was a warning, and Levi didn’t need to really say anything verbally. He hurried back up to his quarters, entering the room and locking it behind him once again. He was met with the sight of Eren three fingers deep in his ass and other hand pumping his dick.

“Damn,” Levi muttered, setting down the bowl of ice distractedly. Eren smiled serenely, rocking into his fingers.

“Not as good as you,” he said, pulling his fingers out of himself with a squelching noise. Levi wanted to climb onto the boy and lick up the slick on his fingers and in his ass, but he was too slow—Eren had already slipped the slick-covered digits into his own mouth, sucking the liquid off of them. Levi groaned, covering his face with his hands, dick twitching in his pants.

“You can’t do shit like that,” the captain growled, moving the materials he had grabbed to the side of the bed as he climbed on top of his needy omega. Eren gave Levi a lazy smile in return, reaching up to run his hands through the shorter man’s hair.

“Mmm, why not?” he murmured, arching against Levi’s touch as the man ran his hand down Eren’s chest. “Judging by the way you’re looking at me…” the omega smirked wickedly, spreading his legs and rocking up against his alpha. “I’d say you really enjoy it…”

Levi’s breath hitched as Eren toyed with him. He pressed his face against the brunet's neck, nipping at it and eliciting a nice needy noise from his lover. “That’s irrelevant, Eren,” Levi responded, leaning to grab an ice cube from the bowl. “We’re trying something new and I’d rather not get distracted.”

He pressed the ice cube against Eren’s nipple suddenly and the boy let out a punched-out breath, back arching. “Levi!” he cried, eyes closing tight. “W-what…”

“Shhh,” the man soothed, leaning down to lick at the nipple he wasn’t teasing with the ice cube. Eren keened, squirming underneath his captain, unsure whether or not he was trying to get more of the sensation or trying to get away from it.

“It’s—”

Eren let out another keening cry as Levi gently bit the nipple he was laving with his tongue. He switched sides, leaning back as he slowly moved the ice cube from one nipple to the other, sucking on the cold nipple, still wet from melted ice. Eren groaned, spreading his legs, heels slipping against the sheets as he tried to push up to get friction on his cock. “I need—more, Levi, I—”

“You get what I give you, Eren,” Levi said lowly. “Such a naughty boy. I come back to you three fingers deep in your ass and then you try to distract me… do you deserve more?”

Eren whined, breath coming in short gasps as Levi pressed the ice cube down more firmly, breath against his lover's wet skin providing a new sensation. “Please…” he begged, opening his eyes to look down at Levi. The captain smirked up at him.

“Such pretty eyes, but I think you’ve been naughty and you need to be punished.”

Eren reached down to bury his hands in Levi’s hair, trying to press the man’s face back down against him. “I d-don’t care, as long as you—” the older man nipped at Eren’s skin, causing the boy to squirm again, “—as long as you do something!”

Levi sat back up, moving the mostly-melted ice cube down Eren’s chest, pressing it to his belly button. Eren hissed, trying to move away from it. “No,” he whined. “I-I mean, yes, but… ugh.”

“Safe word?” Levi asked, moving the ice cube back up to Eren’s chest.

“Hm?” Eren gave Levi a confused look, tilting his head.

“So fucking cute,” Levi groaned. “What’s your safe word?”

Eren paused for a moment. “…titan?”

“Do you need to use it?” Levi asked. Eren gave him a disgruntled look.

“Obviously not,” he said, grumpy.

“Just making sure you remember it,” the older man responded, moving what remained of the ice cube back down to Eren’s belly button. The boy licked his lips as he tried to stay still.

“D’you really think I’m that dumb to forget it?” Eren mumbled.

“Yes,” was Levi’s firm answer. “Because you did.”

Eren shook his head in denial, moving a hand to grip Levi’s forearm tightly. “Just—more. I’ll use it if I n-need—ah!” he let out a surprised yelp as Levi flipped Eren over and sat on the back of his thighs.

“Shut up,” Levi mumbled, trailing his wet fingers down Eren’s spine slowly then leaning down to blow gently across the wetness. Eren shivered, back arching.

“Levi…” he exhaled, closing his eyes.

The man grabbed another ice cube and pressed it to the nape of Eren’s neck, causing the boy to jerk his head and let out a surprised squeak. Levi snickered to himself, moving the ice cube in circles as he slowly slid it down Eren’s back. The man readjusted his weight on top of Eren, cock pressing against the boy’s slick thighs. Eren wiggled in an attempt to get that cock closer, yelping as Levi leaned down to bite the back of his omega’s neck, grinding against his ass. “I said earlier, Eren, you’ll take what I give you and nothing more.”

Eren huffed, irritated, twisting as well as he could to glare at Levi. The captain smacked Eren’s ass lightly in response. The boy groaned, burying his face back in his arms. “Yes sir,” he muttered, voice muffled. He jumped when Levi grabbed another ice cube and pressed it against the crack of his ass.

“F-fuck! Levi!”

Levi started sliding it between the boy’s cheeks, pressing firmly and then moving it back to his lower back, swirling it around in the dip there. He let water from the melting ice collect there and then leaned down to lap it up, moving what remained of the small ice cube back to Eren’s ass. He let it rest there between the cheeks to melt, water trickling down the crack. Eren whined, arching his back as Levi took another ice cube and went straight for the prize. He slid it between Eren’s cheeks and pressed it against his entrance. Eren cried out, hips stuttering against the bedding underneath him and then rocking back against the cold sensation.

“Yeah, baby, you like that?” Levi murmured, sliding it further down to press against Eren’s balls. The boy hissed, reaching back to swat at Levi’s arm.

“Not there,” he groaned, and Levi showed him mercy, sliding the quickly melting cube back to Eren’s entrance.

“Hmm, I wonder…” Levi readjusted his grip on the ice cube and began pressing it with his thumb against the boy’s hole. It slid inside easily, and Eren let out a pleased (and confused) moan.

“Why does that feel so good,” he gasped. “I want more.”

Another ice cube was taken from the bowl and Levi repeated his actions, swirling it around his omega’s entrance before pushing it in. He continued teasing the boy’s body with the ice, letting some cubes melt in the dip of his back and lapping it up, reaching underneath Eren to swirl a cube around his nipples and then tug at them teasingly with his finger and thumb. He kept it up until Eren began burying his face in the pillow, panting shallowly, rutting against the mattress. Levi sat back, trailing cold fingers down his lover’s back and up his sides, causing Eren to twitch and gasp. “Should we move to the wax now?” he questioned lowly. Eren took a few moments, letting his breath catch up before he nodded, twisting his head to look at the captain over his shoulder. Levi placed a hand on his shoulder, urging him to roll over onto his back again. “Lay just like that while I get things ready.”

Levi set about getting the candles, lighting them, and moving the bowl of melting ice to the edge of the bed away from the candles. He hoped they wouldn’t all melt completely. Once wax had started to drip down the sides of the candles, the man slowly tilted one of the candles and tested the heat of the dripping wax on his own wrist. He didn’t want to hurt his mate. He found the temperature acceptable, eyeing Eren’s body while contemplating where he should start. The boy’s curious eyes and heated gaze were distracting. “Are you sure you want to continue?” he asked, waiting for Eren’s affirmative nod (not without sassy teenage rolling-of-eyes) before he moved the candle over the boy, letting a few drops of wax drip onto his love’s chest. Eren hissed, back arching, eyes closing tightly.

“Levi,” he groaned, eyes half-lidded and darkened with lust.

“Do you like it?” the man teased, dripping a trail of wax up Eren’s sternum then across one of his collarbones. Eren let out a whine of pleasure, gripping the sheets tightly.

“Y-yeah,” he said breathily, legs spreading minutely. Levi pressed the thumb of his unoccupied hand against one of Eren’s nipples.

“Would you like some here?” he questioned, moving the candle closer. Eren bit his lower lip, eyeing the candle with some trepidation. After a moment of contemplation, he nodded again.

“Yes. Please.”

“Such a good boy, even saying please,” Levi teased, carefully dripping the wax in a lazy circle around the nipple he had just been teasing. Eren whined lowly, eyes falling shut. Levi rubbed the nipple with his fingertips gently before moving his hand aside, letting wax drip onto the sensitive nub. The omega let out a cry of pleasure, back arching into the sensation.

The older man couldn’t help the smug smile on his face, enjoying how his actions inspired Eren’s wanton actions. “You’re such a little slut for this, aren’t you?” he murmured. Eren nodded frantically, letting out a startled moan as some more wax was dripped down, Levi taking his thumb and spreading it around this time.

“I’m—yeah, Levi,” he gasped. “A s… a slut, for this. For you.”

It was the older man’s turn to groan, letting his head hang down for a moment. The candle idly dipped more wax onto Eren’s chest, causing the boy to let out another hiss of pleasure. “You’re so beautiful,” Levi murmured, moving his hand to tease the other nipple. He continued that way – moving from one nipple to the other every few minutes, teasing the boy’s collarbone with the wax and eventually moving the candle down to Eren’s hipbones, teasing the skin there with little pinpricks of heat. Levi leaned over suddenly, taking a half-melted ice cube with his free hand and pressing it to a spot of wax that had barely dried. The contrast between the heat and the icy cold had Eren crying out loudly, swearing as he tugged at the bedding.

“Levi!” the boy growled, growing impatient.

Levi laughed quietly, turning Eren onto his stomach again, beginning the process of going from the top of Eren’s back to the beginning of the swell of his ass slowly, dripping wax and occasionally sliding ice along the heated trail. Eren’s reactions to the contrasting temperatures and sensations grew until the boy could barely stand it, and he reached back to grip Levi’s thigh.

“Please,” the boy begged, eyes shut tight. “I—no more, I need you in me,” he whined. Levi knew it was only a matter of time before his omega would be begging for it, judging by the slick gathering and dripping down Eren’s ass and thighs. The alpha took a few more moments to tease with the wax and the ice before blowing the candle out, setting aside the bowl of melted ice-cubes and the candles aside. He spread his hands out over Eren’s back, massaging slowly. Eren growled, twisting to glare at Levi. “I said fucking get in me,” he ordered.

Levi raised an eyebrow, swatting Eren’s ass. “Impatient,” he tutted, though he didn’t deny his lover any longer and climbed atop him, pressing his cock against the boy’s slick entrance. Eren groaned, trying to buck back against the pressure.

“Hurry the fuck up,” Eren hissed, eliciting an amused laugh from Levi before the alpha began pushing in, marveling at the fact that his mate was still so tight after how many times he had been fucked over the past few days.

“My dick is going to fall off at this rate,” he muttered under his breath, half-heartedly complaining. Eren groaned, pressing his face into the pillow.

“Stop saying un-sexy things and fuck me!”

“Yes sir,” Levi purred in acquiescence. He began a lazy rhythm, pushing in a few centimeters before pulling out the same, each thrust in going a little deeper. He held Eren down in a way that prevented the boy from rocking back and forcing more of the alpha’s cock inside. He teased for as long as his body was able, Eren’s moans growing in desperation and volume until Levi’s self-control cracked and he slipped into a rough, punishing pace. The boy begged for more, tugging at the sheets and attempting to spread his legs wider.

“Please, Levi,” He gasped. “I need—need more, _please_!”

Levi responded by leaning down to bite Eren’s neck with the same roughness he was thrusting into the boy, increasing the speed as they both hurtled toward climax. He reached down, underneath the boy to wrap a hand around his cock, tugging at it as he fucked into him. Eren let out a low cry, biting down on the pillow in front of him as he thrust into Levi’s hand. It took only a few more thrusts for Eren to reach his peak, coming over Levi’s hand and dirtying the sheets underneath him. The alpha responded with a rough bite to his mate’s shoulder, knot expanding until he came as well, filling Eren up. With each new wave of come Eren let out a little gasp of pleasure, body jolting with the sensation. Levi held himself up—barely—before twisting them so they were on their sides, Eren’s back against his chest.

The omega let out a pleasured sigh, eyes still closed. “That…” he paused to think of words. “That was nice,” he finished.

“Just nice…?” Levi questioned, a little offended. Eren shook his head, sighing.

“Sex was great, as always,” he murmured, voice sleepy. “Not sure about the wax and ice…”

Levi just smiled, kissing the back of his lover’s neck. “We’ll try some other things then,” he said quietly, stroking the omega’s hair. Eren nodded, tugging at the covers to pull them up over them both. He ignored Levi’s small noise of disgust at being covered with blankets while they were still covered in sweat and come and, in Eren’s case, cooled and dried wax.

“Clean up later,” the boy yawned, tugging Levi’s arms around him. “Nap now, more sex later…” he trailed off, drifting into sleep, Levi following minutes after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've discovered how difficult it is to write smut for kinks you're not into. :') I didn't proofread this either, because yolo, and I'm sorry if it was boring. I wasn't very inspired this chapter, but hoping next time will be better!


	6. Day Five

Day four had come and gone and the waves of heat were beginning to slow down, for which Levi (and Eren) were both grateful. Not that it wasn’t fun, per se, but more that there was only so much a body could take before it was too much. They weren’t there yet, thankfully, because Levi had _so_ many other things he wanted to do to his mate.

Speaking of Eren, Levi smiled as the boy awoke slowly, stretching with a yawn. “Mmm, g’morning,” he mumbled, eyes cracked half-open to give Levi a dopey look.

The older man just smirked. “It’s afternoon, but whatever.”

“I just woke up, so it’s morning,” Eren responded, stretching and arching his back. Levi’s eyes narrowed in on the action, sweeping over the omega with interest. “Oh? You’re ready to go already?” Eren purred.

“Yeah,” was Levi’s breathy response as he rolled on top of Eren. The boy bit his lip, looking up at the alpha through his lashes, and wrapped his arms around the man on top of him.

“Go on then, fuck me.”

Levi slid his hand up, wrapping it lightly around Eren’s neck. The boy shuddered, eyes slipping close and pressing up into the teasing pressure. “Not today,” Levi said quietly, switching to gentle strokes down the side of Eren’s neck and then the bite mark. The boy whined, tilting his head back further.

“Tomorrow, then?” he pouted up at his lover.

“Not until after your heat. I want to make sure it’s something you enjoy without the cloud of hormones.”

Eren just sighed, turning his head to the side, gaze still on the older man. “Then what are you gonna do to me today?” he questioned, curious.

Levi paused for a moment, thinking, still hovering over the omega. Eren was getting impatient so he rolled his hips upward, pressing his erection against Levi. The man let out a pleased sigh, pressing back against the boy. “What do you want me to do?”

It was Eren’s turn to consider. “Well…” What _did_ he want? Something dirty. He wanted to be dominated completely. He wanted Levi to show that the alpha _owned_ him. “Make me yours?”

“…that’s… romantic,” Levi responded with a raised eyebrow. Eren shook his head, frustrated.

“No, _alpha_ … show me you _own_ me.”

“Own…?”

“Pin me down and fuck me like you mean it and tell me what a little slut I am for daddy.”

Eren looked a little shocked at what he said, but the unmistakable trickle of slick out of him and twitching of his cock told Levi that the boy was just as hot for this as _he_ was. “Nnngh, Eren, _fuck_.”

“Yeah, daddy, _fuck_ me.”

Levi gasped, grabbing Eren’s wrists and pressing them against the bed. “You gonna be a good little boy for daddy?” he growled, biting the shell of the boy’s ear. He nodded frantically, squirming in an attempt to press his body closer to Levi’s. “Tell me,” the alpha ordered authoritatively.

“I’m—I’m gonna be a good little boy for daddy.” It was rushed, but intelligible, so Levi rewarded him with a bite to his shoulder. “ _Yeah_ ,” Eren moaned, eyes shutting tight. “Make me—mark me up, daddy, fuck me hard, I wanna be your—your—,” he was distracted by pleasure, whining as Levi slid his hand down to cup Eren’s erection.

“My what?”

“Your—your little… your little slut,” he gasped.

“Aww, my cute baby boy wants to be a whore for daddy, huh?”

Eren swore under his breath, arching his back to get closer to Levi. The man pressed down against Eren, rolling his hips against the boy, sucking on the bruise he had just bitten into his shoulder.

“You wanna be daddy’s little toy, huh, don’t you Eren?”

“I want—use me, _please_ Levi, I’m—I’ve been good!”

“Yes, Eren, you’ve been a very good boy.” Levi rewarded his mate with a kiss to the cheek, rutting against the boy again, cocks made slick by precum and sliding against each other easily with the lubrication. Eren tugged at Levi’s grip on his wrists, twisting his face in frustration.

“Let me—let me touch you, _please_.”

The older man let go of Eren’s wrists and the boy’s hands flew to Levi’s body, one sliding into his hair and the other pressing against the man’s lower back. “Fuck me fuck me _fuck_ me, please, need it, need your cock,” he whined.

Levi pulled back enough to swat Eren’s ass. “Turn around and present, whore.”

Eren nodded, scrambling to do so, legs slipping on the sheets as he pressed his face into the bedding and his ass up, more slick pouring out of him. The smell still made Levi dizzy despite him having had _days_ to get used to it. He leaned forward and licked some of it up, tongue swiping over the boy’s entrance, causing Eren to keen and rock back against it.

“You taste so good, Eren,” the man murmured, then pressed his tongue gently into Eren’s entrance. The omega’s breath hitched and he rocked back on Levi’s tongue, legs trembling. Levi pulled back and spread his mate’s cheeks, sinking his thumbs into Eren. The impatient whine that he pulled out of the omega’s throat filled him with another rush of arousal.

“Daddy,” Eren whimpered. “Don’t be mean,” he urged.

“Don’t worry baby, daddy’ll take care of his slutty little boy.”

The omega shuddered, hands clenching in the sweat and slick-drenched sheets as he tried to press back into the cock at his entrance. He ached to be dominated so much it almost hurt. Levi wasn’t cruel for much longer, holding Eren’s hips still with a strong grip as he pressed his cock inside slowly. “Such a good boy,” the older man praised, raising a hand to smack his mate’s ass roughly. The action pulled a yelp from Eren’s throat but it was seeing his handprint on the omega’s tight ass that had Levi moaning. Eren had such a _nice_ ass—he’d never be able to get over seeing the boy bent over for him. Or bent over in general. He had sunk his dick all the way in and grinded into him the best he could, being pressed tight into Eren. The omega’s desperate pants were punctuated by his hitched breath, stuttered moans and half-vocalized attempts at Levi’s name interrupting the rough breathing.

“Please,” Eren begged, eyes clenched tight. He rolled his hips, arching his back as he tried to get Levi to _fuck_ him. He was _literally_ dying.

“Mmm, my baby doesn’t know his place, does he?” Levi teased. “Maybe I should teach you a lesson,” the man continued, withdrawing a bit only to snap his hips to push his cock back into Eren roughly.

“A-are you going to punish me?” Eren stuttered with a whine.

“You don’t need to be punished, Eren, you just need to be taught what you are and who you belong to.”

“I belong to you, daddy,” Eren mewled, twisting to look back at Levi with a desperate face.

The alpha smirked wickedly. “Every fiber of your being is _mine_ , Eren,” he growled, roughly pushing his omega flat against the bed, muscles in his arm flexing as he pinned the boy down with just a hand on his lower back. He lowered himself over the male, legs spread as he started to fuck into him deep. Eren hitched up his hips just a bit so that each thrust into him had Levi gliding against his prostate.

“Oh god,” the omega gasped, clenching around Levi. He was dangerously close to coming already.

“That’s right, Eren,” the alpha hissed. “I am your god,” he said, just before starting up a punishing pace. Eren was letting out choked moans, face pressed into the bed with Levi’s hand tugging his hair. “And you’re going to _worship_ me, aren’t you?”

Eren nodded, gasping. “Y-yes, please,” he whimpered. “ _Yes_ , Levi.”

Levi yanked Eren’s hair roughly, neck pulled back at an awkward angle. “What do you call me?” he asked firmly.

“D-daddy?” Eren tried, biting his lip and crying out again as Levi shoved his head back down.

“Try again, bitch. Who do you belong to? What do you call the person who owns you completely?”

“Master,” the omega whispered brokenly, Levi’s grip on his hair hurting.

“ _Yes_ , baby, I’m your master, your god, and you are my little slut, dirty fuck-hole, you’re a _shameless_ whore, aren’t you?”

Eren nodded, choking as Levi moved to squeeze around his neck briefly. The alpha shifted so he was on his knees and holding himself up with his forearms, one hand still buried in his mate’s hair. He was slamming into Eren brutally, slick easing the way and making lewd noises as each thrust forced more of it out of him. “Ah, yes,” Eren whined. “Please, I—I can’t—,” he stuttered, voice cracking. He gasped as Levi grinded particularly rough, finding his prostate with ease. He sent his omega into an orgasm, body shaking and clenching around Levi’s dick.

The alpha continued to fuck his mate hard and deep, ignoring the oversensitive mewls and squirming of the male underneath him. With each rough thrust Levi got closer to his climax, the quivering walls surrounding his member sucking him in as if wanting to keep him there forever. He growled deep in his chest and leaned forwards until his elbows were right next to Eren's head. "Fuck, baby," he groaned, hips twitching out of rhythm. " _Fuuuck_ , I'm gonna cum..."

Eren whimpered, using whatever little strength he had left to rock his hips back into Levi’s thrusts. "Y-Yeah, fill me up, daddy," he moaned. "Fill me with your c-cum... _ah!_ " Levi moaned loudly and doubled his efforts, nails digging into the pillows and almost ripping them apart. He was almost there, so close, just— "D-Daddy! Please, god, _master_ —"

The noise that ripped out of Levi's throat was animalistic in nature, a deep growl that turned into a whine of Eren's name as he hit his peak. His spine curved towards the boy, hips thrusting forwards once and grinding inside his mate to ride out the waves of orgasm. "E-Eren—" he stuttered, feeling his knot expand to lock them in place.

Below him, Eren shivered. "I don't think I'll ever get used to how good this feels."

Levi chuckled. "Good thing you'll have a lifetime to get used to it."

"Lord have mercy..."

Being careful to not hurt his mate, Levi rolled to the side and pulled Eren to his chest, pillowing his head with one arm and throwing a leg over his hips. "Fucking sleep, you brat."

Eren said nothing and simply closed his eyes, but a smile curved his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little short, writer's block has been killing me. My wonderful excellent friend (to whom this fic is dedicated) helped me finish this chapter or you guys would've never gotten it. :')


	7. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren comes out of his heat finally, and they have some disgusting domestic moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done. It's done. There were some other kinks I wanted to get to but if I spent any more time trying to write that I'd never finish this.
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long. I dunno if anyone still follows this but yeah. I'm fairly happy with this.

Eren stretched, blinking the sleep from his eyes as the sunlight filtered in through the light curtains. He made a small noise of contentment, cuddling again into the warmth of Levi. He smiled as he watched his mate sleep. The gentle rise and fall of the alpha’s chest warmed him. Eren moved closer to slide a hand down Levi’s side. His poor mate was so exhausted from the last few days and there were still a few more to come, but at least the heat was just a simmering in the back of Eren’s mind at the moment. He could finally think straight, somewhat, and he wanted to use that time to really bask in the knowledge that he’d been lucky enough to snag Levi of all people as his mate. He wasn’t too upset about presenting as omega anymore, considering who his alpha was.

He liked the way the light played over Levi’s features, illuminating his inky hair and softening his face. He didn’t look so stern and haunted in the morning light, asleep and unguarded. Eren felt lucky and wondered if this was how Levi looked when he was younger, not yet haunted by death and struggle.

Levi shifted in the bed, half-asleep and reaching out for the warmth of his mate nearby. Eren couldn’t contain the pleased smile and he snuggled close, allowing his sleepy alpha to wrap his arms around him. He felt a kiss to his forehead as Levi began to wake up and Eren sighed happily.

“You’re beautiful,” he said quietly once he was sure Levi was awake enough to process words. He got a quiet hum of acknowledgement from the alpha, hands petting through Eren’s hair.

“Heat over?” he asked, voice rough with sleep. Eren shook his head, kissing Levi’s cheek.

“Not yet.” His voice was quiet to match the mood in the room. “Almost, though. I think a wave will hit me soon, but I’m okay for now. Should be done today or tomorrow, though.”

“Thank god,” Levi groaned. “I can’t take much more of this. I’m too old to keep up with you.”

Eren smirked, pulling his alpha into another gentle kiss. “You’re doing fine so far. I have faith in you.”

“That makes one of us…” Levi trailed off as he eyed his mate appreciatively. With the golden sunlight soft over Eren’s bronze skin, it gave off the illusion that the omega was glowing. The male shifted under the attention, blush rosy on his cheeks.

“What are you looking at?” Eren asked, self-conscious.

“You’re beautiful,” Levi sighed. “Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“They wouldn’t believe me anyway,” Eren laughed, pressing up against his mate and nosing at his scent gland. The calming smell of home had enveloped the room by now, both of their scents intermingling. Still, Eren liked pressing against the source. It was stronger there, almost dizzyingly so. “I love you.” His voice was timid. A week ago they hadn’t been anything more than squad leader and subordinate and things had changed so quickly, Eren wasn’t sure what was hormones and what wasn’t. Saying ‘I love you’ in the middle of the heat was one thing, saying it again while lucid was another.

Levi was silent for a moment, hand stroking down Eren’s back. “I love you too,” he responded, almost inaudible. He wasn’t used to tender moments and softness and was out of his comfort zone with Eren. The omega hummed quietly, kissing Levi’s shoulder. His hand slid down to grip his alpha’s bare hip, thumbs rubbing circles into his skin. Eren felt a shiver of electricity run down his spine and he bit his lip.

“Um, I think… I think it’s…”

“Is it time again?” Levi asked, pressing a tender kiss to his mate’s forehead. Eren nodded, rolling onto his back and stretching out. Levi gave the male a soft smile and pushed himself up, pressing his body to the omega’s front. His mate blushed and looked to the side, hands gripping Levi’s arms gently. “What’s the blush for?” A smile played on the alpha’s lips as he asked.

“I want to… I don’t want you to be rough this time. If that’s okay.”

“Of course,” Levi breathed, dipping down to coax Eren’s mouth open with his lips and tongue. Eren sighed, relaxing into the sheets and letting his hands move down Levi’s back. Their kiss was slow, tongues sliding together. Quiet mewls of pleasure filled the room as their bodies met, slick starting to leak out of Eren. The simmering heat in the pit of his stomach had turned into a quiet burn, intensity increasing with each moan and roll of the alpha’s hips.

“Ah, Levi.” The way he spoke the words was a simple exhale of desire, nearly inaudible.

“Mm, you like that?” The alpha licked down Eren’s neck. The omega could feel the murmur against his skin and tilted his head to the right.

“Bite me,” Eren urged. Levi obeyed, teeth sinking into his mate’s throat gently right over the mating mark he’d made days ago. The omega let out a shuddering breath, eyes closing. The sting of the bite elicited a molten feeling of desire and Eren moaned. “Yeah, like that,” he gasped.

Levi didn’t break the skin but he came close, sating Eren’s want for now. “I want you,” he admitted, setting aside his pride. It had no place in their bed. He didn’t need to attempt to preserve his image in front of his mate and he felt comfortable. Eren nodded and shifted to spread his legs, allowing Levi to push his thighs against his chest. The man kept them there with his body, fingers moving through the slick dripping out of the omega. A thumb pressed inside and Eren whined, attempting to rock into it. Levi kept the boy still. If his mate wanted it slow, he’d get it slow. Eren didn’t really need that much preparation considering how wet he was already and the heat that still ran through his body, but it was something he enjoyed doing. Watching his mate’s expression as he was stretched and teased was part of the fun for Levi.

The man switched to pushing two fingers into Eren slowly until they were as far in as he could get them. Eren bit his lip, breathing heavy as his body asked for more. “Do you want more?” Levi asked, already knowing the answer.

Eren nodded, words eluding him. Levi slipped in a third, and then a fourth finger, thrusting them deep. He kept a slow in-and-out rhythm until his mate was whimpering in pleasure, begging for Levi to hurry up and take him. Who was he to deny his omega? Levi shifted to press his cock against Eren’s entrance, waiting a moment or two for the boy’s impatient growl. It was sweet and cute, not at all threatening. He started to push in just as slowly as he had with his fingers and Eren sighed, content. “It’s good,” the omega praised, more slick dripping out of the male and easing the way. Levi kept going until he bottomed out, unable to go any further. The pause before sliding in and out again was unnecessary, but Levi liked to tease the pretty boy underneath him.

Eren’s eyes were half-lidded, pupils dilated and fixed on him with an intense gaze. The beautiful aqua encircling said pupils was barely visible. It gave Levi a sense of power – he was the one who made Eren feel like this. The omega was being pleasured by _him_. His next thrust was a snap of his hips, punching the breath out of his mate.

“Oh god,” Eren mewled. “Please!” He wanted it deeper. He wanted Levi to grind himself in as far as he could.

The alpha obliged, shifting his position to graze Eren’s prostate. “Like this?” He asked, seeking confirmation he didn’t need. His mate couldn’t manage more than a whine and a tilt of his head. Levi licked over the bitemark he’d made, tongue pressing into the flesh and sucking gently. Eren sighed again, trying to rock his hips into Levi’s.

The man pulled back again, setting a quicker rhythm. He was still gentle with his thrusts but he made sure to go deep and he made sure to aim at that spot inside Eren that made him keen in pleasure. His breath came in shallow pants against his omega’s skin, Eren’s breath hitching as Levi moaned quietly.

“Just like that, alpha. You feel so good, take care of me so good.”

Levi shuddered, fingers tangling in Eren’s chestnut hair. He pulled lightly, earning himself a mewl and his mate’s fingernails digging into his back.

“You’re so tight,” Levi hissed. He couldn’t help it, the snap of his hips increasing in pace and roughness. The sex wasn’t like the fucking they’d done in the days leading up to now, but still it grew more frantic. Eren gasped as Levi fucked into the omega harder, deeper, each thrust eliciting a sharp inhale. “Do you want me to—ah, fuck,” Levi moaned.

“Yeah,” Eren spoke, breath hitching. “Come inside me, _please_.”

Levi bit down on Eren’s collarbone, teeth digging into his mate’s skin. The older man moved his hand down to grip the omega’s cock, stroking it firmly. Eren could barely think straight and he could feel his wetness soaking the sheets of the bed once more. His mate’s nose was pressed to his neck next, scenting him as his thrusts turned erratic. “Beg for it,” he growled.

Eren whined, tightening the grip of his legs around Levi’s waist. He pleaded again for the alpha’s cum, nails making crescent-shaped marks into Levi’s skin. “Please, I need it, I w-want you to breed me.” Eren was desperate, hips rolling in time with his mate’s thrusts inside, and Levi could feel his knot growing. He fucked in hard and fast as it slowly became larger, until it was big enough that he was stuck inside his mate. He switched to grinding, cock pressed against Eren’s prostate. The younger male wailed in pleasure as orgasm crashed over him, the way he tightened around Levi’s dick wringing the alpha’s climax out of him.

“Fuck, _Eren_ ,” Levi growled, breath hitching as he came. His hips twitched with each wave of orgasm, more and more of his cum filling up the omega. His climax was strong enough that his sperm started leaking out of Eren’s hole, intermingling with the slick. Eren whined, desire running through his veins even now.

“I’m so _full_ , alpha,” he mewled. His alpha hissed, bite on the omega’s neck rough now. He broke the skin once again, forcing another mark over the one he’d left in the beginning. It pulled a cry of pleasure out of his mate, Eren throwing his head back and scratching red lines down Levi’s back. The man enjoyed the sting of it. He pulled back just a little to lick at the wound, kissing it as the exhaustion came over him in a wave. Levi grunted, falling to the side and pulling Eren to him. Eren laughed quietly, wrapping arms around Levi and pressing his face against the alpha’s chest.

“What’s the laugh for?” Levi grumbled. Still, he kissed Eren’s neck tenderly.

“Just… I’m really happy,” he murmured.

“Thank god.”

“And I think it’s probably over…?”

“Thank _fuck_ , oh my god,” Levi’s voice was a relieved groan. “I’m pretty sure my dick is going to fall the fuck off.”

“I hope not,” Eren said with a teasing lilt. “I’m not done with it.”

Levi rolled his eyes, shifting to get more comfortable and pulling Eren to lay on top of him. “You are for now. I’m gonna sleep again. Too tired. You wore me out.”

“M’kay,” Eren said through a yawn. The heat had taken a _lot_ out of him.

x

When they woke up again it was evening and Eren was laying in a puddle of drying slick and cum. Levi’s hand slid through it as he sat up and he made a disgusted noise, pulling his hand back. Eren woke enough to give Levi an annoyed look.

“I can finally sleep and you wake me up like this?”

“Get out,” Levi said with a glare, pushing at Eren.

Eren froze, eyes wide. His stomach dropped to the floor and he bit his lip, turning his head. He was – after spending an entire _week_ together, after Levi said he _loved_ Eren, and he was being told to… to leave? He couldn’t help the tears that stung his eyes and he was positive Levi smelled the despair.

He didn’t want to look at Levi’s face to see whatever emotion might be present there. “The fuck are you crying for?” Levi said with annoyance. “I want to change the goddamn sheets. If you really want to lie in this disgusting _mess_ , then you’ll have to do it on the floor. Now get the fuck out of bed so I can clean this,” he slid off the bed, standing beside Eren to tug him off and against Levi’s chest. Eren was reeling – what was happening? One moment Levi was telling him to leave, and the next—his breath hitched as he felt Levi mouth at the mating mark he’d left on the side of the omega’s throat. “Eren,” he said quietly, turning the boy to face him. He slid a thumb over Eren’s cheek to catch the errant tear that escaped the corner of his eye. “You’re being ridiculous. I don’t share my bed with anyone, I’ve… never told anyone how I felt, and never felt _this_ before,” he gestured between them. “So stop being dumb. I’m not kicking you out, brat. I just want to clean up a little.”  
  
Eren nodded, a little stunned still as Levi maneuvered him to the corner. “Don’t sit down,” Levi warned. “You’ll mess up the chair. You need a bath.” Eren obeyed.

x

The sheets had been changed and Levi had managed to get them to the showers without anyone seeing or interrupting. He took great care to wash Eren gently, pausing periodically to kiss him. He murmured reassurance into his mate’s ear, things like ‘I won’t leave you’ and ‘I love you, idiot’.

It wasn’t until they were both clean and walking back to Levi’s room when they were spotted. Levi had gone into the kitchen to get some food since Eren had whined about being hungry, leaving the omega alone in the hallway.

Of _course_ some annoying nameless alpha would smell him and come up to him. “You smell good,” the alpha said with a smirk. Of _course_ Eren did, he’d just been through a week of getting fucked constantly. Before he could respond, the strange alpha was knocked to his knees and then to the side by a _very_ angry Levi. That really shouldn’t turn Eren on as much as it did, but who was he to question getting a little slick from watching Levi knock some random dude on his ass.

In nothing but a pair of soft sleep pants and a loose shirt, Levi still managed to look incredibly intimidating. “I don’t want to get blood on my clothes. If you even _look_ at Eren again I won’t hesitate to fucking murder you in cold blood.”

The alpha nodded, skittering back and hurrying down the hall and around the corner before Levi changed his mind. Eren gave Levi a satisfied smile, pressing close and nuzzling against him. “You’re so hot,” he hummed, pleased.

Levi rolled his eyes and tugged Eren along with him as he headed back to his room. “I’m not fucking you again for at least a day,” he said resignedly. They both knew that was an utter lie, but Eren decided to have pity on his mate and not beg to be mounted immediately. It could wait.

“Okay, but next time we fuck, I want you to kick some alpha’s ass right before.”

“What, you into the whole blood and sweat thing?” Levi asked, eyebrow raised as he set the food on the small table in his room, urging Eren to sit down.

Eren just nodded, smiling. “Yeah,” he breathed, closing his eyes and leaning back. “Yeah, I am totally into the ‘whole blood and sweat thing’, as long as it’s you getting sweaty and making someone _else_ bleed.”

Levi sighed, sitting down on the bed and watching Eren fondly. “Eat and shut up.”

“Yes alpha,” the omega said with a smirk.

“Don’t call me that when I’m too sore to fuck you.”

Eren just laughed, nodding his assent. He’d take pity on Levi for now.

After all, they were mates and Levi loved him. He had plenty of time to call Levi alpha in public to tease him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note to everyone: never fucking attempt to write a full week of heat, you run out of ways to write sex after like 3 chapters.
> 
> p.s. I didn't edit this chapter so point out any issues. if i tried to edit it it would never be posted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked and thought it was hot. Tell me if it sucks or whatever. I don't proofread this shit.
> 
> http://www.mangotangerine.tumblr.com


End file.
